The Silver Rose
by Serenestorm
Summary: This is an alternate reality fic (my first one by the way). Usagi, along with her cousins Rei and Mina, work at an adult club called the Silver Rose. LAST CHAPTER OUT NOW!!!
1. Chapter One: Desperate Decision

****

This is my first Alternate Reality fic. I got the idea for this fic from the movie "The Players Club". This fic is rated R because of foul language and adult situations, so if you are not 18 (or you don't like R rated fics) this is not for you.

I will use the Japanese names.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1: Desperate Decision

****

Usagi sat down on her cousin's couch with a heavy sigh. She had just moved to the city three weeks ago to attend the University of Tokyo, a.k.a U of T, (I don't know if this exist or not) and already she was having problems. Her scholarship only covered half of her tuition, which meant she had to come up with the other half and money for her books. She couldn't, no wouldn't, call her mother for the money. Since her father died, five years ago, her mother had struggled to support her and her younger brother, Shingo. So, calling her mother was defiantly out of the question. 

__

Well look on the bright side, at least you don't have to pay for room and board.

Usagi thought managing a grim smile. Her cousins, Mina and Rei, offered to let her stay with them while she was in school, which was a relief. They were attending U of T also and both were sophomores. But, she knew that she had to find a job soon, not only to help her out in her financial crisis but also because she couldn't stay here sponging off her cousins like this. They told her that she didn't have to work at all because they brought in more than enough money from their jobs, but her pride wouldn't let her live off them for long, regardless of the circumstances.

Usagi slowly got off the couch and put her books in her room. It was almost 5:00pm and Rei and Mina will be getting up soon for work.

She began to clean up as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake them before time, and put on a pot of coffee.

"Hey, Odango". Rei called as she came into the kitchen. She yawned as she reached for her coffee cup.

"Don't call me that, Pyro. Anyway I don't even wear my hair like that anymore". Usagi said turning her nose up at Rei. She had long ago stopped wearing her silver white hair (I'm using her manga appearance) in twin odangos. Her hair was about mid back now and fell in silky waves down her back.

"Rei, stop teasing Usa". Minako called from the bathroom.

Minako and Rei were half sisters, same father different mothers. 

Usagi signed as she poured her a cup of coffee, her mind drifting back to her problems at school.

"What's wrong, cuz?" Rei asked concerned at how sad Usagi looked.

"Well, I need a job". Usagi said looking up at Rei.

"A job?" Minako said as she came in the room. "I thought we told you that you don't have to work while you're in school."

"Hey, Mina, short enough?' Rei asked pointing at Mina's outfit

Mina wore a short blue sundress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her blond hair was pulled back in a loose braid.

"Naw." She said smiling.

"Why do you need to work?" Rei asked turning her attention back to Usagi.

Usagi explained her situation at school.

"So you need 2,200 in two weeks!" Rei exclaimed "That's a lot of mullah" 

"We could loan you the money". Mina said fixing her a cup of coffee.

"No!" Usagi shouted almost making Mina drop her coffee.

"I mean no, I appreciate the thought, but that's too much money for me to borrow". She said looking down. She slowly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Rei and Mina sat down beside her.

"I'll just have to find a job. Though I don't know of any that I can make 2 grand in such a short amount of time". She said looking down in her coffee.

Minako and Rei exchanged a look.

"Well" Rei began "I know of a place where you can make that kind of cash fast".

She said looking at Usagi.

"Where?" Usagi said suddenly excited. 

"It's the place we work at". Mina said

"Where you guys work?" Usagi said looking perplexed. She knew her cousins made good money, their apartment showed that, but she didn't know they had it like that.

"Yeah". Mina said suddenly looking embarrassed.

"We work at a club called _The Silver Rose_". Mina said looking down.

"It's a strip joint, Usagi". Rei said her expression totally unreadable.

"A STRIP JOINT!" Usagi exclaimed "I thought you worked at a bank".

"Look, it's a quick buck and it's really not that bad". Mina said defensively

"Yeah, how do you think we're able to pay for a place like this and go to school at the same time"?

"But stripping?" Usagi said "I don't know if I can do that". She said. The thought of showing her body to strangers made her nauseous. Damn, she had a hard enough time dressing out for P.E. when she was in high school.

"This is your only option short of selling your body". Rei said her short patience wearing thin. 

"If you don't want to take money from us, fine I accept that, but you got to do what you got to do. Grow up, Usagi". Rei said harshly.

"What Rei means is we all have to do things that we don't like, Usa, but you'll get used to it. Rei and I hated it at first to but now we don't even think about it". Mina said trying to soften the blow of Rei's words. Usagi had always been a sensitive girl. Her eyes were already filled with unshed tears.

Minako gently put her arms around Usagi in a comforting gesture. 

"I guess you're right". Usagi said defeat in her dark blue eyes. "I'll do it". 

"You can come to the club with us tonight and talk to the manager. I'm sure he'll hire you." Rei said softly, becoming protective at the sight of Usagi's teary gaze. 

"It won't be so bad, Usa, you'll see". Minako said pulling the younger girl into a hug. Usagi doubted her words though. As she accepted Minako's comfort, she knew that this experience would change her life forever. She would lose her innocence, she felt, in this club called the _Silver Rose._

****


	2. Chapter Two: Moment of Degradation

I do not own Sailor Moon.

****

Chapter 2: Moment of Degradation 

"So, what do you think?" Rei said as she, Usagi, and Minako stood outside of the huge building.

"This is _the Silver Rose_?" Usagi asked confused. 

__

This place looks like a hotel Usagi thought.

The building was at least three stories and had a large silver rose at the entrance. 

"This is the floor where the strip club is located". Mina said when they walked in to the building.

"It really doesn't look like what I expected". Usagi said slightly frowning at the plush looking establishment. 

"What were you expecting"? A masculine voice said behind her

Usagi jumped startled by the intrusion. 

"Usa, this is Mal. Mal, this is our cousin Usa." Minako said making the introductions.

The guy that stood in front of Usagi was remarkably handsome. His silver white hair (about the same color as her own) fell to his shoulders with a messy bang falling into his silver gray eyes. His broad shoulders seemed very muscular under his dark blue silk shirt. 

Usagi gave him an awkward smile.

"Nice to meet you, Usagi". He said taking her had in his and bringing it to his lips.

Usagi lightly blushed as he kissed her hand.

"I didn't know men did that any more". She said smiling.

"Ah, so chivalry isn't as dead as you women have been led to believe". Mal said his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"This guy is anything but chivalrous". Mina said playfully.

"Maybe". Mal said

"So, what brings you to this fine establishment, Usa?' Mal asked looking intently at Usagi. His gaze seemed to make her blush even more.

"I-I'm looking for a job". She said looking down as if her shoes suddenly became fascinating.

"A job? You really don't look like the type". Mal said eyeing the girl.

"Are you old enough? You don't look any older than 16."

"Mal, let up will you. Anyway what type do you think we are"? Rei said her hands on her hips and her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I only meant that she looked innocent". Mal said cautiously. Rei's temper was legendary and he did not want to upset the little fire sprite.

"Oh, so we're not innocent". Mina said baiting her eyelashes seductively.

Mal almost lost his cool at the tantalizing site she made.

"I think you just answered your own question". He said softly. 

Usagi watched her friends banter with Mal smiling. _They really seem to get along _she thought. _May be this place won't be so bad. _

"I tell you what, Usa; I'll escort you up to the boss's office so your pretty little cousins can get ready". He said offering Usagi his arm.

"Go ahead, Usa. Mal may seem like the big bad wolf but he's really a puppy dog". Mina said looking at Mal almost with longing.

"Keep it down, Mina. You'll ruin my rep." Mal said. 

Usagi placed her hand on Mal's arm and let him lead her to the elevator. 

"The boss's office, along with the other offices and the hotel rooms, are on the third floor". Mal said as they got in the elevator.

"The second floor holds the cocktail room and ballroom. And, as you know, the first floor holds the strip club". He said.

"I didn't think this place would be so big". Usagi said nervously. 

They reached the third floor and Mal lead her down the hall.

Usagi was walking with her head down, with Mal gently pulling her along. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she ran into a man and stumbled. The man caught her against him steadying both of them.

Mal looked back almost laughing.

"Whoa, look what I caught". The man said looking at Mal.

"Jed, this is Usagi". Mal said introducing them.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going". She said backing away from Jed.

"That's ok. No harm done". He said looking down at her. His eyes twinkling with mirth. Again, Usagi had been introduced to a handsome man. This one had blond hair cropped low and blue/gray eyes. He was almost as tall as Mal and just as powerfully built.

"So, you're going to see the boss". Jed stated knowingly. 

"Yeah". Mal said.

"Well, good luck. Though I don't think you will need it, Usagi". Jed said before walking off.

"Well, Dorothy, shall we go see the wizard"? Mal said again offering Usagi his arm.

She graciously took his arm and followed him down the long hallway to the main office.

Mal knocked on the door.

"It's open". A voice replied.

They walked in slowly.

The office was spacious. Dark curtains hung from the large balcony window. The walls were sporadically decorated with black and white art. A bookcase filled almost to the rim sat against the wall. A large desk sat in the center of the office. The occupant of said desk sat with the chair's back facing them.

"Mamoru, This young lady would like to work for us in our exotic dancing department". Mal said. All the laughter and humor that Usagi had become to like and expect from Mal was gone. He was clearly strictly business now.

Mamoru slowly turned to face them. Usagi inhaled a breath when she saw him. She shouldn't have been surprised, for she had recently met two of the most handsome men in Tokyo; it was only fitting for her to now meet the most handsome man in all Japan, perhaps the world as a whole.

His midnight black hair seemed to give him a halo of mystery and raw male sensuality. His broad shoulders and upper muscular body made Usagi know that the rest of him was just as powerfully built. Those large hands looked as though they could handle any situation. His lips seemed soft and kissable.

"So, you want to work here huh?' Mamoru asked the papers on his desk taking his attention.

"Y-Yes". She stammered. 

"Well take off your clothes". He said not even looking up at her.

"What?" Usagi said not quite sure she heard him right.

"I said take off your clothes". He said finally looking up at her.

"If you want this job, I have to make sure you meet certain qualifications and I can't if I don't see first hand what you will be showing my costumers." He said coldly.

__

Man Usagi thought _I can do this. I have to do this._

"I have some business to take care of, so I'll be leaving". Mal said wanting to spare Usagi some humiliation. He had taken a liking to the girl, which was unusual of him. He never took to people so soon. 

"No, Mal, stay. She needs to get used to men seeing her body right now if she's going to work here". Mamoru said. His eyes shifting toward Mal.

Mal stood where he was. He knew better than to argue with Mamoru in front of hired help (or soon to be hired help).

Usagi slowing began to take off her shirt. Pulling her tank top above her head. Tears threatened to fall, but she strongly held them back. She would be damned if she let that Mamoru see her cry. 

She began to pretend that she was in a hospital room and Mamoru and Mal was her doctors. It made her a little less nauseous but not much.

She stood before him in nothing but her lacy white bra and matching panties. She looked down not wanting him to see her eyes.

Mamoru swept his eyes appreciably over the woman before him. 

"Look at me, Usagi". He said as he walked up to her.

When Usagi lifted her head up she was surprised to find Mamoru right in front of her. His eyes blazing with some type emotion that she was unable to read.

"Mal, you can leave now". He said as he continued to stare in Usagi's eyes.

Mal looked at him frowning slightly.

"See you, Mamoru. Just remember business and pleasure don't mix". He warned as he stepped out the office.

Mamoru softly touched Usagi's face, his thumb running over her cheek. She looked at him wide eyed wondering what he was thinking.

"Put your clothes back on". Mamoru said softly and stepped away from her.

She quickly put on her tank and skirt.

"You're hired. You can start tomorrow." He said smiling. The smile never reaching his eyes.

"I'm sure you will make my club a lot of money". He said and began read the papers on his desk, dismissing Usagi with a wave of his hand. 

Usagi quickly rushed out the office. The tears in her eyes yet to fall. She would cry maybe, at home in her room. But not in this place.

__

Tomorrow is going to be a long day. She thought grimly.


	3. Chapter Three: Indecent Proposition

****

I really would like to thank everyone for reviewing my fic. I got a lot of good criticism, so I decided to continue the fic. I'm working on two other fics as well, so you guys will have to be patient with me. Just so you know that I do read the reviews, one of you wanted to know why I used the dic names for Mal and Mina. Well, I do refer to Mina as 'Minako' sometimes during the fic but when other characters address her, they use Mina. I also like the shorter version of her name. As for using Mal instead of Kunzite, I thought Mal sounded a little better that Kun. I hope that this answered your questions and if you have anymore please place them in the review or e-mail me.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Three: Indecent Proposition 

Minako, Rei, and Usagi made their way into the dressing rooms in the basement of the Silver Rose. All yesterday and part of this morning, Rei and Mina prepared Usa for the night to come. They spent time going over dance routines and defining a style that fit Usagi. So now was the moment of truth, just hours away from Usagi's big debut. 

"Guys I feel so nervous". Usagi said almost having to shout over the noise in the room. The dressing room was huge but it seemed almost overflowing, with twenty girls running around trying to get dressed.

"Oh, the poor little baby. Scared of the big bad men in the dragon's lair". A blond haired girl standing next to Usagi said. Her voice sarcastically sweet.

"Back off, Emily." Rei said glaring at the girl.

"Don't worry Usa. Everyone's nervous the first time". Mina said as she applied her make up in front of one of the many vanities. 

"Why don't you go home little girl? It's way past your bedtime". The girl called Emily said as she passed Usagi. 

"Ignore her Usa. She's just afraid that you may draw in more money than her". Rei said deliberately talking loud enough so that the other woman could hear her. 

"You want be around to protect her forever, Momma hen". Emily called over her shoulder as she left the dressing room.

As Usagi watched her leave, uneasiness seemed to fill her. 

__

Great She thought _just great. Already I've made an enemy and it's just my first day._

Rei went over to the closet of the room to select an outfit when she saw something marked for Usagi.

"This is strange". She said when she walked back over to Mina and Usa.

"What's strange"? Usagi said looking up at Rei. She was sitting down while Mina did her hair.

"Well, this outfit has your name on it". Rei said seemingly puzzled.

"That is strange. We always pick our own fits. They are never marked."

Usagi frowned at the sheer white negligee. 

"It doesn't hide anything does it?" Usagi said taking the negligee from Rei.

"Well you won't have it on for long anyway". Rei said smirking.

"I guess not". Usagi said softly.

"Well girls let's get ready. Might as well put in a few table dances before the main event." Mina said as she put on a short tight yellow dress that matched her hair. Rei selected a red dress as short as Minako's with a low back. They both helped Usa pick out a short blue dress that only fell a few inches below her hips. The dress was short and tight with a plunging top that showed off her cleavage.

"Time to make that money". Rei said heading toward the door.

"Try not to think about it Usagi. Just pretend that the man you are dancing for is your ballet instructor". Mina said referring to the ballet classes Usagi had been taken since she was nine years old and only stopped last year.

"I'll try but I doubt that will help. My ballet teacher was a sweet old lady". Usagi said smiling for the first time that day.

"Well if all else fells, you might want to hit a drink or two. That will relax you". Mina said following Rei out into the 'dragon's lair' as Emily so poetically put it.

The club was crowded and it was only 9:00. She was one of the first scheduled dancers. Rei and Mina did not dance until 12:00, when the club was the most packed. A man lightly grabbed her wrist as she walked past his table. He looked to be about forty, with a chubby face and a bald spot. The glasses he wore made his brown eyes look huge 

"I'd like a table dance". He said and held out a twenty for her to take. His eyes seemed to roam over her as if visualizing her naked. Usagi looked fearfully up at Rei who was standing in front of her.

"Usa, make take your money". Rei said nodding reassuringly. 

"Look Usa, the one at the table behind him is one of my regulars. I'll go over and give him a dance and you watch and mimic my movements." Minako whispered in her ear. She went to the table she pointed out and began to dance. Rei, satisfied that her cousin would be ok, left to find one of her regulars for a dance.

Usagi slowly took the money that was offered to her.

She began to mark Minako's seductive movements.

"You remind me of a scared little bunny. This must be your first time". The man stated as she moved to the rhythm of the song that was playing. 

Usagi nodded her head. When the song ended she quickly left the man and ran to the bar.

__

I won't be able to do this stuff sober at least not now.

Usagi thought. She sat down at the barstool and order herself a drink.

"Gin tonic please". She said to the bartender smiling politely.

The girl behind the bar smiled back.

"You're new". She said as she fixed Usagi's drink.

"Yeah, first day". Usagi said "The names Usagi". She said offering the girl her hand.

"Naru". The girl said and shook Usagi's hand.

"So how much I owe you?" Usagi asked Naru when she handed her the drink

"I got it". A voice said behind Usagi.

"Sure boss". Naru replied smiling at the man behind Usagi.

"Mal!" Usagi said when the man sat beside her.

"Hey Usa". He said giving her one of his charming smiles.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked. She really hoped that he would leave before she had to perform. She really liked Mal and she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye knowing he had seen her strip. What happened in Mr. Chiba's office was bad enough.

"I was looking for the warden." He said his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Who?" Usagi asked confused.

"Mamoru. He's not down here though". Mal said. 

Usagi downed her drink.

"Whoa girl". Mal said laughing.

"Hey I'm trying to get plastered". She said laughing at Mal's reaction.

"Well you're on your way there if you keep that up. Get her another one Naru". He said 

"Why do you want to get plastered"? Mal asked perplexed.

"You know. So I won't have to think about it". She said lowering her eyes and blushing.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Usagi". He said suddenly serious. 

"I know". looking up at him. 

"Well, I had better go. It's about time for you to go on anyway". Mal said sensing that Usagi did not want him to see her strip.

"Thanks Mal". She said as he got up.

"Any time". He said smiling down at her. Usagi got up as well and made her way back stage. The alcohol did make her feel calmer. She had stuck the outfit that she was supposed to wear back there in one of the dressing rooms. She put on the garment. When she came out of the tiny dressing room she was so nervous that she collided with someone and would have fell if that person wouldn't have held her against him.

Usagi looked up and found herself in the arms of Mamoru. His eyes were wide with surprise. He made no move to let her go. 

"Mr. Chiba, excuse me". She said looking into those deep blue eyes blushing profusely. 

He slowly almost reluctantly let her go.

"That's ok." He said looking down at her, his face expressionless.

"I see you found the outfit". He said his eye's sweeping over her.

"Yes". She said looking down at the revealing outfit, which was nothing more than a shear white negligee under which she wore lacy white panties and a matching bra. 

"Your stage name is Purity. That's what he M.C. will announce you as." 

"Ok". Usagi said looking down for looking in his eyes seemed to drain her.

"Bye". She said to his retreating form who only waved his reply.

"Usa, what did Mamoru want?" Mina said as she came over to Usagi.

"Nothing, just gave me my stage name. What are you doing back here"? Usagi asked.

"Moral support. Rei stayed in the audience. She said look at her when you get nervous."

"Excuse me ladies". the M.C. said as he made his way past the two girls to the stage. 

"Don't worry Usa, you'll be fine. Just think of that money you need". Minako said to calm Usagi, who looked about to panic.

"I know you men are ready to see some action". They heard the M.C. say to the audience over the mic. 

__

Get ready girl Usagi thought to herself 

"We got something fresh here tonight. This girl looks to be innocent, let's see if that's true. Come on out Purity"! He called as the men jeered as if lions waiting for fresh meat.

"Go on girl. You'll do fine. Remember, I'll be right here and Rei's in the audience". Minako said gently pushing the girl toward the curtain to go on stage. 

Usagi nervously walked out on stage. The music started up, something slow and mellow. The stage lights were on and the rest of the club seemed rather dim. She spotted Rei, who smiled at her reassuringly.

Usagi began to let herself go with the music. She tried to overlook the vulgar looking men with their eyes filled with lust. The man she gave a table dance to earlier held out some money to her. Seeing that she made her way over to him. When she bent over to take the money, he tried to put it in her bra. She jerked away quickly, snatching the money from his hand. The man, properly old enough to be her father, grinned up at her a knowing look in his eyes.

Soon the men began to shout, 'Take it off', and she knew she had stalled long enough. Slowly she took of the sheer negligee. The men shouted as they took her in, only the lacy thongs and bra covering her modesty. She danced around a bit more, pretending she was in her bedroom or anywhere but where she was now, and unclasped her bra. She let it fall to the floor exposing herself to a club full of horny men whose wives where properly at home wondering where they were. 

The song went by quickly. She had lost her humility in ten minutes. She rushed off stage leaving behind everything and ran past Mina into the small dressing room. She put on her dress quickly trying to fight back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Usagi, you ok?" Mina asked on the opposite side of the door.

"Usagi, Mamoru wants to speak with you?" Rei said. She came backstage as soon as Usagi finished her dance. Mamoru meet her half way on his way backstage himself. He told her to have Usagi meet him at the bar immediately.

"Ok guys. I'll be out in a second." She called hoping that her voice sounded steady.

She slowly opened the door and left the safety of the dressing room.

"What did he want?" Usagi asked Rei.

__

I bet he's gonna fire me or something. Maybe that's a good thing.

"I don't know". Rei said. She wondered what he wanted herself. 

"You were great out there, you know". Rei said looking at Usagi.

"Thanks. I'd better go see what the warden wants". She said using the word that Mal had called Mamoru earlier.

Mamoru was sipping on a drink when Usagi arrived. He had seen her show, even though he stood where she couldn't see her, and she was good. It was only natural that one of his costumers would approach him about her.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Chiba?" Usagi asked as she sat down beside him.

"Well one of the costumers asked about you." He said turning his stool to face her.

"I knew it. I wasn't that good huh?" She asked blushing.

Mamoru looked at her wondering did she know how sexy she looked when she did that.

__

Of course she knows idiot. He thought his eyes darkening.

"Actually, he would like to talk to you. Why don't you go over there and make nice. See what he wants". Mamoru said pointing toward a table near the voice. The man she had given her first table dance to sat there, smiling mysteriously. 

She walked over to the table and sat down in the chair facing him. Mamoru sat at the bar watching them.

"I was told that you wanted to see me". She said some what coldly. She was still mad at him for trying to put his hand in her bra.

"Yes I did. I was wondering if you would give me some time". He said looking at her greedily.

"I don't understand. Give you time for what". She asked.

"You are a very pretty girl, Purity. I would pay you ten thousand dollars if you would have sex with me".

"You want me to have sex with you?" She hissed her eyes flaring dangerously.

"Yes". He said and rubbed his had across her thigh.

"Don't you dare touch me." She said standing up.

"You can take that money and find you a whore cause I'm not the one". She said her voice rising. 

"Ok then, thirty thousand". He said almost excited by her outburst.

Before Usagi could say anything she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to stare into deep blue eyes that could only belong to Mamoru. He shook his head slightly as if telling her not to say another word.

"What's the problem here?" He said looking at the man.

"I'll tell you what's going on". Usagi said looking at the man anger blazing in her eyes.

"He offered me ten thousand dollars to sleep with him". 

"That's not bad. You can use one of the upstairs bedrooms". Mamoru said 

"What? I'm not sleeping with that vulgar little man". She almost screamed

"In my office, Now!" Mamoru said taking Usagi by the arm. She had no choice but to allow herself to be pulled off by the obviously stronger man.

Emily smirked as Usagi passed her. She had thought that Usagi might be some competition, for her with Mamoru, who she was currently sleeping with, especially when she caught the little chit in her Mamoru's arms. She now knew that this girl wouldn't be a problem, since Mamoru was obviously angry with the girl. No one talks to him like that in front of customers. Now all she had to do was get rid of that red haired bitch he was screwing on the side and then Mamoru would be all hers. Something told her to still keep an eye on the little rabbit though. One can never be too careful.


	4. Chapter Four: A Taste of Heaven

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.**

** **

** **

**Chapter 4:**** A Taste of Heaven**

** **

Usagi sat in the warden's office trying to look bored.Inside she was a nervous wreak.She waited nervously for Mamoru to begin.He sat behind his large ebony desk, a cool and detached look on his handsome face.She felt a tingling in her stomach as she again noted how utterly attractive he was but as far as she could tell the only good thing about him was his looks.His personality was that of a block of ice, cold and uncaring.

"So, that was a mighty good display you put on out there".He said, his words dripping with sarcasm. 

"How else would you expect me to act toward a man that insulted me?" She asked trying to keep her composure.

"I would have expected you to act like a grown woman not a blubbering teenager and ten thousand dollars is hardly insulting".He snapped, anger burning in his eyes.

"Like a child!"She said rising from her chair her eyes blazing.

"That man solicited me like I was some sort of prostitute".She said glaring down at Mamoru.

"Prostitution is one of the oldest professions and one of the hottest commodities".He stated calmly looking up at her and meeting her glare.

"Anyway we do allow our girls to make 'arrangements' with the customers, to make a little extra money on the side." He said smiling suggestively.

"But of course a percentage of the money made during those 'arrangements' goes to the club right?"Usagi asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course".

"Will you please sit back down, Usagi"? He more so demanded than asked.Usagi reluctantly took her seat.

"We do require a small percentage of the earnings, but only because the girls use the rooms here at the club.So you see, Usagi, its perfectly safe.You never have to leave the club."

"I may strip for you, Mamoru, and you may feel that just because I do that, I will do anything.I have morals some of which I will not compromise.I refuse to sleep with any one for money."She said.Mamoru looked at her almost shocked.Most of the women that worked at the club would have jumped at the chance to make ten grand.He wouldn't even be having this conversation with Emily.

_What is her deal?_

He wondered, trying to figure out if this girl was trying to play some type of mind game with him, as had many before her?He had never fallen for those little twits games though, not even Emily's or Beryl's, for that matter, or others that had momentarily shared his bed.This girl was either different from or smarter than any women he had ever met.It was then he realized just how beautiful Usagi was.The tight blue dress she wore fit her curves perfectly and those light blue eyes seemed to be a window to her very soul.She seemed to wear her heart in her eyes leaving her open for all to know her feelings.

_Either that or she puts out only what she wants others to see_ Mamoru thought.

"Am I fired"?She asked pulling Mamoru away from his thoughts.She stared intently at him waiting for the answer which could possibly ruin her life.She knew that she still needed this job.She made a lot of money tonight but not nearly enough to pay off her tuition and for the rest of her books.She's just glad Rei and Minako saved some of their books from freshmen year but even with those she still needed three more books and with class officially starting in two weeks, she really needed this job.

"No, you may leave now".He said somewhat softly.

_That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. _

Usagi thought as she walked to his office door.

"Oh and Usagi".He said when Usagi touched the doorknob to open his door.He walked slowly up to her, his hand grasping her hand that still held on to the office door.Usagi almost felt dizzy as she took in is cologne, which smells sort of citrusy.

"Don't ever argue with a customer again, you bring it to me. Do you understand?"He said his grip firm and his eyes cold.

"Yes". She said softly, shamefully intimidated by his large size and deep blue unreadable eyes.

He let her go and smiled coldly down at her.They were standing rather close so close in fact that she could hear his breathing. 

_Damn she's sexy._

He thought as he stared down at her.Her lips were slightly parted just begging to be kissed so he obliged them.His head slowly began to lower as he bent to meet her lips.

Usagi's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do.Her mind went totally blank, however, when she felt his lips touch hers.He gently pulled her against him where she could feel the hardness of his body.He pressed his tongue against her teeth demanding access, which she gladly gave him.She moaned softly into his mouth as he deepened the kiss placing her arms around his neck.She felt her knees go weak from the sheer power of the sensations he was producing in her, pleasures that were obscure to her.He easily held her up.Only when he felt the effect of the desire he felt for her pressed against his pants, did he let her go.

"You'd better leave".He said huskily, wondering to himself why he felt the need to stop, why he didn't take the little temptress right then and there.

Usagi said nothing as she hurried out of his office her face flushed.Nor did she notice the blond haired woman looking at her from up the hall smirking.The blonde didn't want Usagi to see her.She was satisfied with what she thought was Usagi's state.The bitch called Purity did run from Mamoru's office seemingly in tears.Perhaps Mamoru fired her she hoped.

"Bye-Bye little rabbit." She whispered to Usagi's retreating form a giggle escaping her red lips.

Sorry so short guys.I promise the next chapter will be longer.Anyway, I know some of you are wondering the ages of the characters so here they are:

** **

**Usagi is 18.**

**Rei and Minako are 19.**

**Mamoru is 24 (At first I had Mamoru as 26 but I decided to make him a little younger).**

**Mal is 26.**

**Jed is 23.**

**Naru is 21.**

**Emily is 24.**

** **

** **


	5. Chapter Five: The Games Begin

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me

**Disclaimer:Sailor Moon does not belong to me.**

** **

Chapter 5: The Games Begin 

Usagi practically ran out of Mamoru's office toward the elevator.Her hands shook as she pressed the button signaling the return of the elevator.She lightly touched her lips, which were still red from his kiss.Her lips trembled from her touch.

_I can't believe he kissed me _She thought looking at the fingers that had touched her lips.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that the elevator startled her as she stepped through its doors.

Mamoru still was at the doorway where Usagi had once stood.He could still smell her light flowery scent and could still taste her honeyed kiss on his lips.His desire was still evident for her.He knew now that he lusted her and would make every attempt to get her into his bed.He smiled wickedly as he thought of her beneath him moaning his name in ecstasy.He contemplated having someone to relieve his current situation but Beryl was at work and god only knew where Emily was.

A knock on his door brought him out of his reverie.

_Who could that be? I hope its Usagi coming back to finish what we started _He thought and opened the door.

A woman fell into his arms not expecting the door to open so abruptly, but instead of silvery haired woman he had hoped for, he got a blonde haired woman named Emily.

"Hi".She said huskily and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What do you want, Emily"?He said as he looked down at her his eyebrows furrowed as if in thought.

"I wanted to see you, Darling. Oh is that for me"?She said when she noticed to bulge from Usagi's handiwork pressed against her stomach.

"It can be".He said and smiled seductively.For once he was happy to see Emily, happy at least to use her for his own gain.Even as he pushed Emily up against the wall of his office and slide her panties down to gain access of her tunnel, he wished for a certain little rabbit, wished it was she that was straddled his member chanting his name, wished it was her that he slid deeper and deeper inside of.He again thought of the feel of Usagi's body as he was having sex with this woman only meant to substitute her in his lust filled state.He thought of the rabbit and again vowed to have her in his bed.He knew that he would have to taste the sensation of gliding between her thighs if only once and as he though an idea began to form.As he came and brought Emily along with him the plans was made in his mind, and he smiled, a wicked, devious smile.

"Oh Mamoru".Emily said and slid reluctantly from Mamoru's enticing charms.She noticed his smile and thought it was because of her and the 'love making' they had just shared.Little did she know that the smile that graced Mamoru's lips was sinister for if she knew even she would feel pity for the poor rabbit that was caught in the hunter's line of fire.

"So guys what store should we hit first?" Minako asked her cousin and sister as they walked through the mall.They decided to partake in a shopping expedition for school would be starting soon and neither would even consider starting the new semester off with last year's clothes.Besides, working at a strip club defiantly has its advantages, like extra money at their disposal.

"Let's go to the Gap, then Dillard's.That ok with you, Usa"? Rei said. 

The younger girl just nodded her head slightly indicating her approval. She looked over at Usagi, who had been rather quiet throughout the whole trip, which was so unlike her.Usually when they went shopping she couldn't stop chattering, excited at the prospect to getting new clothes and flirting with cuties but today she barely said a word unless she or Minako initiated it.

"Usa, is anything wrong?"Minako asked also noticing her cousin's quietness. 

"I'm ok, just thinking".She said looking down at the floor, which she always did when she was nervous or lying, which Rei thought she might have be doing a little bit of both.

"You want to talk about it".Minako asked concerned about the girl.

"It's nothing really, just worried about school and stuff.Let's go by Sears too.I heard they have a sell on".Usagi said forcing herself to sound cheerful.She prayed that Mina and Rei would buy her excuse.She really didn't want to tell them what happened in Mamoru's office.__

_Though nothing really happened_She thought.She had been repeating that thought every since she left Mamoru's office.She knew it was more than that though.She couldn't shake the feelings that he had stirred in her from just a simple kiss._I am avirgin _She reasoned _maybe that's why I felt what I did, because I'm not accustomed to those feelings._She knew that that wasn't the reason though for she had kissed many boys and never felt as 'turned on' as she had with Mamoru, but the virgin excuse gave her just that, an excuse, and she decided to live in ignorance and accept that reason for the alternative made no sense.

"First, we'll break".Rei said drawing Usagi from her thoughts/

"Yeah, I'm starved".Usagi said smiling.

"Now, that sounds like the Usa I know".Minako said grinning.

"Just don't make a pig out of yourself again, Odango".Rei said smirking using a nick name that she knew Usagi hated.

"Whatever, Fire Starter".Usagi said glaring at Rei.

"There's a free table over there".Mina said cutting into their discussion, which was already becoming an argument

They made their way through the crowded dining area to the empty table.Usagi, Rei, and Minako sat their bags aside and sat in the hard iron chairs.They were all engrossed in securing their bags, neither noticing their surroundings.Rei almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, beautiful".The owner of said hand whispered into her ear.She felt his warm breath tickle her and he kissed her ear seductively.

"Who the fuck.."She started as she turned to face this mystery man.Jed stood smirking down at her with an amused Mal standing behind him.

Usagi and Mina felt as if they would fall out of their seats laughing.The expression on Rei's face had been priceless.

"I couldn't resist".Jed stated looking into Rei's violet eyes.He had been after her since he first met her in the club.He really liked Rei but she pushed him away as if he had some terminal disease and would contaminate her with this disease.

She met his look with a glare that hid the pleasure she had taken in his intimate gesture.She had a slight crush on Jed but knew he was a player and didn't want to become another victim in his game.

"So are you lovely ladies enjoying your hunt"?Mal asked his usual mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"We're having a great time now that we've seen you handsome men".Mina said licking her lips.She giggled when she noticed Mal's eyes widen slightly knowing she had scored her mark.

"We're glad we ran into you girls.We got a job for you if you want it".Mal said in his voice reserved for business. 

"Well what is it?"Rei asked.The other girls looked at the men waiting for their answer.

"We're throwing Mal's brother a bachelor party.You girls want to work it". Jed asked his eyes shifting toward Usagi.

"All depends, how much and who's going to be there".Mina said.

"500, not to mention what you'll make in tips and it's an intimate affair only close friends and family".

Mal answered.

"How many girls are working it?" Usagi asked speaking up.

"You are the first girls we asked but it won't be many, so that'll mean more tips for you".Jed said.

"So will you do it"?He asked smiling suggestively.

"I'm in".Rei answered thinking of all the tips she'll make.

"You can count me in too".Mina said smiling at Mal.

"So what about you, Usa?You in?"Jed asked looking at the silver haired girl.

Usagi looked up at him.A little voice in her head seemed to plead with her to say no.Jed had a strange look on his face, one she couldn't read and didn't trust.Mal's face was totally masked.She wondered about the true meaning of this 'bachelor party' and what the two men she had come to trust had in mind for said party.Her cousins looked at her nodding their reassurance and the men smiled at her with open friendliness.

"I'm in".She heard herself say and Mal and Jed smiled.

"Good.The party will be tomorrow, starting at 10:00 pm.We'll go over the details at the club tomorrow".Mal said.

As the two men said their goodbyes and departed and as her two cousins discussed the party and gossiped, Usagi felt as though she should have listened to that little voice.She could almost feel the trap closing in on her having snared its prey and, like a timid rabbit, she was frozen in this trap knowing there was no escape.


	6. Chapter Six: Check mate

Here's chapter six

**Here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy it.**

** **

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.I own none of the characters (except Emily) introduced in this story.**

** **

Chapter 6: Check mate

Usagi stared at the house that the directions Mal had given led them to. Rei and Minako too looked surprised to see the mansion that sat before them.They were parked outside of the mansion at the gates.The large wrought iron fence seemed impenetrable and locked them outside of the estate. 

"Are you sure if this is the place"? Rei asked Minako who was driving.

"Yeah. This is it". Minako said again looking at the address of the house and comparing it with the address given to her by Mal.

"Whoa, we are going to clean up tonight".Rei said smiling.

"Yeah, maybe I can make enough tonight for my tuition. I already have most of it."Usagi said thinking out loud.She really was tired of stripping.She wanted to quit before school started, which was just three days away.She couldn't believe that she had just been stripping at the Silver Rose for about three weeks.It really felt like three months.

"Well let's go.We aren't the only ones dancing tonight you know". Rei said getting out of the car and breaking Usagi away from her thoughts.The other's soon followed her, realizing what she meant.If they didn't get in there soon the other girls will have taken all the good, rich guys.

Rei touched the intercom button and waited for someone to acknowledge her.

"Yes". A masculine voice said over the intercom

"This is Rei, Minako, and Usagi.We are the dancers you hired for the night".Rei said smirking at her use of dancers instead of strippers.

"Stand away from the gate". The voice instructed.

The girls did as they were told and within seconds they heard the gate creek then open.

The girls returned to the car and quickly drove through the gate, which closed behind them. Inside the gate they had an even better view of the estate.They parked in beside the other cars and made their way to the front door.

"Come in ladies".Jed said smiling down at them.

He had opened the door before they even had a chance to knock.

Usagi looked at him questionly.

"I was just leaving out or maybe I sensed the presence of this beautiful dark haired maiden".Jed said answering Usagi's unspoken question and flirting with Rei at the same time.

"Excuse us". Rei said pushing past him.

"Don't worry beautiful.I will be back".He said as she passed him.Rei seethed as his amused laughter followed him out the door.

"Rei, wait up".Minako said her and Usagi half running after Rei.

"Whoa, girl, you really shouldn't let Jed get to you".Minako said when they caught up with Rei.

"Why are you so hard on him, he seems to really like you".Usagi said not understanding Rei's anger at all.It was clear to her that Rei liked Jed too.So why was she so hostile toward him.

"You don't get it do you.All of them are nothing but trouble". She said glaring at Usagi.

"Who are "them" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, Rei, I was wondering the exact same thing" A voice said behind them.

Rei turned to find Mamoru smirking down at her.Usagi and Minako looked up equally stunned to see Mamoru.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"Usagi asked suddenly becoming nervous.Mamoru was the last person she wanted to see her strip.Her mind flashed back to the kiss they shared.Her face reddened at the thought.

"Well it is my bachelor party".He said looking at Usagi, his eyes darkening with desire.She flushed slightly recognizing the look he gave her for what it was.

Then she remembered his words.

Anger began to fill her.When he kissed her, he was engaged.She felt betrayed but she couldn't comprehend why.I mean it was just one kiss; at least that is what she had repeatedly told herself since it happened.

"We had better get to work". Usagi said wanting to get away from Mamoru.

Rei and Minako nodded, though they were interested in the conversation going on between Usagi and Mamoru.

When they turned to walk away Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand.

"I need to talk to your cousin alone girls".He said looking at Mina and Rei coldly. 

Rei glared back at him defiantly.Minako just stood there giving Usagi a 'we'll definitely talk about this later' look.

"Excuse us for a minute ladies".He gently placed his hand around Usagi's arm and she reluctantly followed him.

"Where are we going?" She asked wondering what the raven-haired man had in mind.

"It's ok, _Usako_, I won't bite you?" He said using a name that would have been endearing had he not said it so mockingly. 

"That is, of course, unless you want me to"?He said smiling down at her seductively.She quickly caught on to his sexual innuendo and blushed.She was constantly blushing around him and she hated it.It was like he had some sort of power over her, he scared her and attracted her at the same time.She was like a moth drawn to a flame and even though she knew the fire was too hot for her to handle she craved it all the same.

They soon reached his library.The room was quiet and it seemed as though his guest avoided this section of the mansion.

"No one is allowed here unless I invite them". He said some how reading Usagi's mind or perhaps her eyes, which seemed to roam around the room frantically looking for other signs of life when he shut the door behind them.

"What do you want, Mamoru"? She asked stepping away from him and looking into his eyes.Big mistake, for she seemed to almost drown in the beauty of them, those mysteriously dark orbs.

Her eyes flicked toward his lips thinking of his kiss, the feel of his lips, hot burning against her own.She licked her lips nervously for Mamoru watched her intensely.His eyes smothered as if from an unseen fire.

"I want this". He said and pulled her into his arms.She fell against the now familiar hardness of his muscular body. He kissed her passionately his tongue forcefully shoved into her mouth when she moaned into his.He explored her mouth circling her tongue with his own.She felt intoxicated over what he was doing to her and Kami it felt good.She could no longer think, her only awareness was his lips and the feel of his body pressed against her own. 

He broke away the kiss as they both gasped for air.Usagi looked up at him her eyes slightly closed hazed with her passion.He bent down and she felt his lips tease her earlobe, biting it softly sending shivers through her. 

"Give yourself to me. I know you want to".He whispered into her ear.So seductive were his words that she almost gave into them.The very thought of giving her self to Mamoru excited her, yet shamed her, because he would be getting married soon.She thought again of his impending marriage and felt like a tramp.She was letting herself be seduced by a taken man.She pushed herself from his arms and he smirked down at her as if enjoying her discomfort.

"I can't believe you, you know.A week ago you told me to have sex with a costumer like I was some dirty little hooker and then kissed me like there was no tomorrow. Now you ask me to have sex with you after I've found out you are engaged.What kind of pompous, arrogant jerk are you anyway?"

She said fury blazing in her eyes.

"The very type of pompous, arrogant jerk you seemed to like kissing a few seconds ago."He shot back amused at her little outburst.

_She is so enticing when she's angry"._

He reached for her again but she recoiled from his touch.

"If that is all you want, Mamoru, I will be going.I have some money out there to make".She said attempting to walk past him.He again grabbed her and pulled her against him.He took her lips again, reveling in the feel of them.

She fought him only for a second but then she submitted to the unrelenting pleasure that took over them when she was in his arms.He took in the sweetness of her mouth like a man starving, taking what was given to him.His hands moved down her back and cupped her buttocks pulling her to him.

"Can you feel me?"He asked her huskily.

"This is what you do to me, Usako."She felt the hardness of his manhood pressed against her stomach and how she wanted him, how she wanted to feel him, all of him, without the boundaries of their clothes.

"Mamoru, we can't…"She whispered softly trying again to push away from him.He would have none of that though and held on to her buttocks tightly preventing any farther movement.He took her lips, taking away all of the fight she had left in her.She felt his leg push between hers and he grinded his thigh against her most sacred spot.She almost went blind with the exquisite feelings he had produced in her from that one simple stroke and she felt herself grind against his leg in order to recapture that pleasure.

He eased them to the ground.Usagi didn't even notice for she was so caught up in her awaking senses.She could feel his every movement and it brought her so much pleasure.

They kneeled on their knees kissing each other passionately.Mamoru's mind felt clouded with desire.He had never felt this intense about any woman before.The girl before him made his blood boil with a need so primal, yet so natural, all he could think about was the passion they could create.His scheme, his plan, to get her in his bed was working, but that was the farthest thing from his mind, when it usually would have amused him to know he could turn a woman on that seemed to despise him.None of that mattered now, only flesh on flesh, the feel of her skin beneath him that was all that mattered.Usagi began to undo the buttons of his shirt, her mind over come with instinct.She wanted him and she would have him tonight.He undressed her as she undressed him, both wanting to be free from the restraints of their clothing.Now they kneeled before each other in their naked glory.His eyes roamed hungrily over Usagi's body as her eyes matched his hunger in their intensity.He pulled her to him and lowering her onto her back while he positioned himself on top of her.The foreplay they had shared while dressed was all that he had needed for he was highly aroused and could sense she was as well.Usagi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to reach her awaiting lips.As they kissed he brushed his hand against her flower causing her to moan into his mouth.He then pushed a finger into her making her arch her back into his hand.He pulled his hand out and she let out a frustrated groan.

"Don't worry, Usako. You will not miss me long".He said positioning his throbbing member against her opening.He took her lips and descended into her channel at the same time.She screamed into his mouth, from the pain of her virginity being broken.He looked down at her shocked for he had too felt her barrier, but it had been too late to stop and he had buried himself to the hilt in her.

He brushed away one of her tears with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry, Usako, Kami knows I would never hurt you." He said sincerely.He didn't know where the concern had come from normally he wouldn't have cared less.He looked down into her innocent, pain filled blue eyes and wanted nothing more than to jump out a window for causing the girl pain.He gently kissed her lips willing himself not to move in her, for he didn't want to farther hurt her.She smiled up at him reassuredly and he again wondered what was going on here, perhaps she did too.What exactly did he feel for the girl he had named Purity and who had turned out to be the epitome of the name.She slowly placed her hands on his buttocks and pushed him into her.She let out a small sob.Taking the invitation he moved in her slowly and as gently as he could until the pain she felt began to subside and erotic pleasure began to take its place.Together they glided to ecstasy, Usagi meeting him thrust for thrust.He came feeling his seed flow inside of her and she experienced her first orgasm.

"Usako".He whispered still buried inside her.

"I am hardly satisfied my little rabbit".He smiled down at her and again began to move in the age-old dance whose rhythm could never be forgotten.

They lay together on his library floor, a sheet tossed over their bodies.Mamoru had gotten up about thirty minutes ago, after Usagi had fell asleep and brought a sheet from the closet of his study, which was joined with the library.He often spent many a night in his study, huddled over unfinished work.He lazily lay there looking down at the sleeping girl beside him.He smiled as he thought of the lovemaking they had just shared.Yes it was love making not sex, for he truly loved every minute of it, he had taken her three times and still desired her.She was like a drug and he had become very addicted to her charms, her innocence.He briefly wondered of his feelings for the silver haired rabbit.He had indeed never felt this way before, that was for sure.A knock at the door brought him out of his reverie.He put on his pants and went to answer the impatient knock.He looked over to Usagi and saw she was still asleep.Her long dark eyelashes covered her sky blue orbs and the sheet draped across her body seductively.He looked at her almost forgetting about the knock at the door as he contemplated filling himself in her again.

The knock again brought him from his thoughts and he hurried to answer it, to get rid of the interruption, and resume what his mind had started with a certain silver haired temptress.

"What is it?"He said as he opened the door to find an amused Jed standing outside of it.

He looked past Mamoru into the library and saw Usagi lying on the floor, her nudity covered with a sheet.A smile flickered to his face especially when he took note of Mamoru's upheavaled state.

"So I see the plan worked nicely".Jed said smirking slightly.

"Let's talk about this later as you can see, I'm engaged at the moment".Mamoru snapped only adding to Jed's amusement.

"Well, I had a feeling she was in here with you.Her cousins are looking for her.You missed a great bachelor party, though I see you were thoroughly entertained."Jed said again looking at the vixen occupying Mamoru's floor.

"Tell them I will bring her home".Mamoru growled out almost mad at Jed's insinuations.

"You will tell them no such thing.I will be down shortly".Usagi said her eyes blazing.

How dare he plan for this.He used me and what's worst is I let him.I let him use me like the cheap little tramp he though I was.

"Usako".He said he had thought she was asleep.Jed had quickly retreated leaving Mamoru to face her wrath along.

"Let me explain".He started turning to face her.She quickly put on her underwear then her dress cursing under her breath.

"Let you explain".She said looking up at him glaring.

"What's there to explain?You planned this.Right from the start you planned to get in my pants and I allowed it."She said her voice full of venom.She walked toward him or more accurately toward the door for she wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"I'm not mad at you Mamoru.I should have expected this much from someone like you.I'm mad at myself for allowing this to go on".She said her eyes feeling with tears.Mamoru moved to comfort her yet she stopped him with her eyes, which were glittering with hatred.

"Maybe I deserved this, for I let myself be seduced by a much taken man and I enjoyed it".She said, her eyes darting down in her shame.

"I never want to see you again.Never"!She cried and ran past him almost knocking him down in the process.

"Usako, matte (wait)"! He yelled running to catch up with her.The party was thinning out only a few people remained, but he ignored them all as he ran after Usagi.He caught her effortlessly and grabbed her wrist to stop her from fleeting.

"Let go of me, you asshole.I gave you something very special to me, something I can never get back".She snatched her wrist from him.The people around them stopped what they were doing moving closer to the heated conversation going on between Mamoru and the beautiful young girl.

"Usako, please".He said willing her to be quiet so he could explain his actions.But how could he explain them for what she said was very true.He had intended to seduce her, to get her in his bed, but he never planned on feeling whatever it was that he felt when he was with her.

"Please what you jerk.And by the way, if you haven't guessed by now, I quit".She said and stalked out the door.He simply let her go, staring behind her like some lovesick puppy.

_Could that be it _he thought _could that be what I feel._


	7. Chapter Seven: Realization

I know its been a while, but what can I say

**I know it has been a while, but what can I say?Been really busy lately.Read and Review.**

** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. **

** **

** **

Chapter Seven: Realization

The teacher drawled on an on about the Art of War and the Chinese strategies on warfare but all Usagi could think about was a certain dark haired man that had a heart of stone.Her Mamoru, a name she had been trying to forget for a month.She hadn't seen him since she gave her virginity to him like some cheap harlot.She was true to her word though, for she hasn't set foot in his establishment since.She had even moved out of her cousins' apartment, telling them that she wanted to live on campus for the first semester.Really she just didn't want to be reminded of him, of the club, of none of it.Her cousins still didn't know how far she had went with Mamoru but they did know that she didn't want to see him again, they excepted the excuse she gave them, that she disliked him because he had come on to her, vulgarly.It had taken a lot of convincing to prevent Rei from going down to the club and pounding on him.Her and Mina had talked her out of it though, and Usagi still didn't think that Minako completely bought her story.So Usagi had moved on campus when school started, hopefully leaving behind the Silver Rose, and Mamoru forever.She kept in contact with her cousins and frequently went to visit them or they her, but they never mentioned the night of the party or the club and for that she was grateful.

"Mrs. Tsukino, what do you think"?The teacher asked impatiently.

Usagi sat in her desk still caught up in her thoughts, so caught up that she did not hear the teacher call her name.

Ami, her roommate, kicked the back of her chair, finally bringing her from her reverie.

"Mrs. Tsukino"? The teacher asked again this time becoming irritated from the girl's obvious lack of attention.

"Yes, Haruna-sensei". Usagi said embarrassed.She cast a grateful look behind her to Ami.She was lucky her friend sat behind her that day.

"Would you like to join the class"? Mrs. Haruna asked a smirk hiding her irritation.

"Sorry, Haruna-sensei" She said trying to sink down in her chair.Soon the class dismissed.

"Usagi, girl you really need to start paying more attention.I thought Haruna-sensei was going to throw a gasket".Makoto said as her, Usagi, and Ami exited the classroom.

"Yeah, Usa, she must have called your name three times." Ami said giggling.

Makoto, Usagi, and Ami had become fast friends.Both Ami and Usagi was freshmen, Makoto was a sophomore.While Ami and Usagi roomed together in the freshmen dorms, Makoto lived with her husband, Neph, and their two-year old daughter, Yume, in an apartment near campus.

Ami's fiancé, Zack, lived in the male dorms across campus.

Usagi couldn't help but envy what her two new friends had with their loves.Zack was a sweety and loved Ami very much.Neph graduated last year and opened a restaurant named after his wife and daughter, Sincerity's Dream, was one of the most prestigious new restaurants in Tokyo.

"There she goes again, Ami, off in lala land".Makoto said pointing at Usagi.She had just asked Usagi a question but her friend seemed distracted.

"Sorry, Mako, what did you say"?

"There's a party over in Sander's Hall.Are you going?Ami already said that she and Zack are down".Makoto repeated.

Usagi turned to her friend, her face in forged surprised.

"You mean to tell me that Nephy is letting you out to party.Oh my"? 

"Funny, rabbit.He's coming too of course.We haven't been out since Yume was one.I'm taking her over to my sister's and we are going to have a kid free night".Makoto said smiling at the thought of a free night without her daughter.She loved her daughter dearly but her and Neph really needed a minute without her to do adult stuff.She knew, however, that she would end up calling her sister throughout the night checking on her little Dream.

"I'll be the only one without a date".Usagi said whining.

"You have Neph and Ami has Zack, you guys will leave me sitting alone while you dance and have fun."

"My brother is in town, he can take you".Ami said.

_Seems as though they've thought this out._Usagi thought glancing wearily at her friends.She knew their intentions were good.She had been somewhat depressed since she fled from Mamoru.Her friends, even though they didn't know her then, could sense that the melancholy girl they had gotten used to was not Usagi's true self.They only wanted her to get out and have fun, and hopefully she would come out of her slump.

"It's settled then.Usagi you have to come".Makoto said.

Usagi thought for a moment remembering what happened at the last party she went to.

_That part of my life is over now.It's time to move on._

"Ok.I'll go.This brother of yours had better be cute, Ames".Usagi said giggling along with her friends.

Mamoru sat behind his large mahogany desk in a rather foul mood.It had been a month since Usako ran from him, ran out of his life.He had no idea where she was, and he had looked, Kami how he had looked for her.He still looked for her, even now.It was ironic, after all the broken hearts and empty promises he had given to women that was momentarily in his life, one of his games had driven away the one woman that he could love, that he did love.It had taken him a while to adjust to the fact that he was in love with Usako, his rabbit, but now that he had accepted this great realization, he didn't know what to do.He had planned on seducing her; he had never planned on being seduced himself.

"Hey bro".Mal said walking into his office.He was meet with an unfriendly scowl.Mal just shrugged it off.He was used to his brother's mood swings especially now.

"What do you want, Mal."Mamoru growled out his bad mood apparent.

"Just came to see how you were doing".Mal said sitting in one of the chairs in front of Mamoru's desk.

"Now you see, so leave".

"Bro, you really need to lighten up, you've been down in the dumps since.." He said letting the sentence trail off.He really didn't want to go there with Mamoru at the moment.

"You mean since the party, since that bitch ran out on me".Mamoru said his anger masking his hurt.He flinched inwardly at the word he had used for his Usako. He didn't know why he felt such anger toward the girl at the moment.He couldn't blame anyone for her leaving, no one but himself.

"Don't call her that, Mamoru.If you and Jed hadn't made that stupid plan, she would probably still be here with you.If you would have just told her how you felt from the beginning instead of trying to get in her panties, maybe she would be in your arms right now." Mal said genuine anger flashing in his gray eyes.He couldn't believe how his brother had treated Usagi.She was such a sweet girl, she didn't deserve that and if he had known what his brother and Jed had been planning he would have put a stop to it.

"What do you want from me, Mal? I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, for how I treated Usako.Don't blame Jed though, I put him up to it."Mamoru said leaning wearily back in his chair.

"So what are you going to do about it, little bro"? Mal asked eyeing Mamoru intensely.

"I don't know."He said lowering his head in his hands.

"I don't know".

Usagi sat down at her desk in her bedroom.She only had two classes today, an 8:00 and a 9:00, and she was through with both.She decided to finish up her homework and take a long nap. Ami had two more classes so she had the room to herself, which was ok with her because she needed some time alone.

She sipped on a strawberry shake for breakfast, which was beginning to make her nauseous. 

She quickly ran to the bathroom spilling the contents that were in her stomach into the porcelain toilet.

She flushed when she was finished and washed the sour taste from her mouth.

She began to shake visibly.Her thoughts taking her to a place she didn't want to go.

"Oh, Kami".She said out loud her voice trembling.

'My period, I'm late for my period".She said counting the days back in her mind.She had forgot all about it with moving into the dorms, classes, and meeting new friends.She had forgot all about the fact that she was two weeks late for her menstrual cycle.

_Doesn't mean anything._

_People are late all the time. _

_I'm only two weeks late so I can't possibly be…be… _

She couldn't even finish the thought.The very aspect of it scared the hell out of her.Then she remembered that Ami had a pregnancy scare last month and had bought two E.P.T tests.She had only used one, which turned out negative.Usagi quickly got the extra one.

I'm not pregnant.

I'm going to take this to be sure though, but I know it'll come up negative, just like Ames did.

She thought and opened the pack.

"Let's see, it says here, a minus means life is fair and just, and a plus means go buy a baby carriage 'cause you pregnant".She read trying to lighten the situation.

She then followed the instructions to the letter and waited for the results, which according to the box, would show in thirty seconds.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the results.A plus stared back at her. 

"Shimatta". She whispered.

_No, oh kami no._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

**Sorry so short people.**

**I used a few Japanese words in this fic, so here are the meanings in case you didn't already know them.**

** **

Sensei: Teacher 

Yume: Dream

Makoto: Sincerity

Shimatta: Damn or Shit


	8. Chapter Eight: Fury

Sorry it took so long for me to get this out but I'm sure you all know that fanfiction net has been having a few technical pro

Sorry it took so long for me to get this out but I'm sure you all know that fanfiction net has been having a few technical problems and I've also been out of town, anyway enough with the excuses.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

**Chapter Eight: Fury **

Usagi pulled herself up off the bathroom floor.So she's pregnant.How quickly she had come to terms with that fact.She walked over to her bed and plopped down unceremoniously.How could she have been so irresponsible?She should have known that this was a possible outcome of having unprotected sex, but in her defense, that whole event was unplanned, at least on her part.Usagi sighed, tears trickling down her cheeks from her crystal blue eyes.She wondered what would she do now. She was pregnant by a soon to be married, if not yet married, man whom she lusted instead of loved.She had just started college, had just began her adult life.How could she allow this to happen?There was one way to end this pregnancy, abortion, but she knew that she could never go through with it.How could she kill a part of her, destroy a life that deserved a chance to live as much as she did.No abortion was not an option, if not though, what was?She placed her hand on her stomach, trying to feel the little one growing inside her.Yes, she would soon be a mother.Mamoru would soon be a father.

"Mamoru".She whispered his part in all this dawning on her. 

Should she tell him?

How would he react, he'd probably tell her to get rid of it.He didn't seem like the fatherly type so to speak.No she would not tell him.She didn't need him in her child's life, didn't want him in her life.This was truly her child, hers alone.

Her mother was going to kill her.

Keys rattling stirred her thoughts.She glanced at the clock and noticed it was four o'clock.Ami was out of class.

Usagi jumped up and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.She didn't want Ami to see the test.She just wasn't ready for no one to know yet, not even Ami and Makoto.She dropped the pregnancy test in to its box and wrapped it with tissue.

_Good thing the box is small _She thought.

She pushed the box deep into the trashcan.

"Usa, are you in there"?Ami asked knocking at the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Ames".Usagi replied.Satisfied that the package was relatively inconspicuous, she exited the bathroom.

"Hey girl, what ya want"?Usagi said forcing a smile to her face.

"Nothing really, just wondering were you still planning on going to the party with us."

"Yea, I'm still down". 

"Good, I'll go call my bro now".Ami said and picked up the phone.

Usagi plopped back down on her bed.

_Yea _she thought _I'll go have fun and deal with reality tomorrow. I won't think about this anymore today._

Having made that vow, she walked over to her closet to find something to wear.She decided that whoever Ami's brother was, she was going to knock his socks off tonight.

Mamoru slowly unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped cautiously inside.He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, and when he turned on the light he saw that his suspicions were well warranted, for his apartment looked like El Nino had plowed through it.His living room was totaled, expensive paintings shredded and tossed across the floor, antique figurines were smashed, broken in pieces that could never be glued together, his couch was ripped in several places by an blunt object seemingly a knife.Those belongings meant nothing to him, however, when he noticed lying on the floor, his only picture of his dead mother, a woman who died having him.The frame was smashed and the picture was cut into dozens of tiny pieces.He bent down and ran his fingers over the shards of broken glass that once held his greatest treasure.Mamoru felt nothing, no anger, no sadness as he stood up a walked into his bedroom, somewhat in a daze, expecting to find this room destroyed also, but wasn't surprised to find it as he had left it, as neat as a pin.He didn't notice anything out of place.He threw the jacket of his Armani suit onto the bed and loosened his tie as he walked into the bathroom.He thought he was shocked when he found his living room torn to shreds, had he been a weak minded man, he would have surely fainted from the sight that awaited him in the bathroom, for written across the large mirror above the sink in what looked to be red lipstick were the words **You are mine never forget that Mamoru.**Mamoru walked up to the mirror, dabbing his fingers onto the red substance on his mirror, which after farther inspection, he concluded to indeed be lipstick and noticed a Polaroid laying next to the sink.He picked up said Polaroid and looked at it carefully.It was in fact a picture of him and Usagi wrapped in a passionate embrace, obviously taken during their love making the night of his bachelor party.He looked back down onto the sink and noticed the note that was under the picture, his mind seethed with anger, the shock was replaced with a madding fury, as he realized who was responsible for this.**Your new little bitch? **The note read.Yes he knew exactly who was responsible for this act and she would pay.He thought as he balled up the note in one clenched fist.Man, would she pay.

Usagi, Ami, and Makoto walked into the crowded dorm that was Sander's Hall.The dorm was known for its parties and Usagi knew that this was just the thing she needed to take her mind off her current situation.They looked around the jammed room searching for their dates, which had told them they would meet them there.Usagi had yet to meet her date and was kind of nervous about it.She had never been on a blind date before, but was determined to have a good time.

"Any sign of them?" Ami asked looking around.

"Naw, lets go get some punch.They'll find us?" Makoto said and they pushed their way through the partiers to the refreshments, waving at familiar faces along the way.

"Hey Usa, even if Ames brother don't show up, you won't have no problem finding someone to keep you entertained in that outfit".Makoto said teasingly.Usagi looked down at her short black dress that hugged figure showing off her delicate curves.The neck was cut very low giving an enticing view of her cleavage.

"Did I over do it"?Usagi asked

"Girl, look at what I have on and ask me that again.Neph is going to give me an earful when he gets a load of this outfit".Makoto said gesturing at her short green spandex miniskirt and matching tube top.

"Yea, I feel like I'm overdressed looking at you two".Ami said.She wore a short light blue sundress that was covered in dark blue flowers.It hung loosely around her in a complementing way, flowing around her when she moved.

"I didn't know you owned anything like that Usa, but I'm sure Mako has a dozen of those outfits lying around".Ami said .

Makoto playfully hit her arm.

"Hey girls there's our men over there".Makoto said pointing toward the three men standing against the wall out of the way of the dancing and the socializing.

The girls made their way over to them, drinks in hand.Usagi walked behind Makoto and Ami who both were taller than her, Ami by only a couple of inches though, so her view of the men was blocked.She strained to see past Makoto, to get a look at her date.Not that she was hung up on looks or anything but she did hope he was attractive, someone who could take her mind off a certain tall, dark, and extremely handsome man who will remain nameless.

"How long have you guys been here"?Makoto said to her husband.

"Just got here a few minutes ago.What the hell you wearing"?Neph asked trying to keep some of the anger out of his voice.He looked over at some of the men in the room who were eyeing his wife, daring them to make eye contact.

"You shouldn't have worn that Mako.I bet Nephy's going to fight tonight".Usagi said laughing behind Makoto.She wished she could see Neph's face.She was sure his expression must be priceless.

"You look lovely, Ami".Zack said bashfully lowering his emerald green eyes.

"Thanks".Ami said blushing.

"Hey Usa, come up here and met your date".Ami said pulling Usagi in front of her.She came face to face with a pair of dark blue eyes, eyes she never wanted to see again, a face that brought back painful memories that she truly wanted to forget.Remembered fury blazed in her eyes, still strong from the night planned to take her virginity, as she took in the familiar man before her.

"You".She hissed. 

Hey guys, yet another cliffy huh.Bet you are ready to strangle me about now.I will be finishing up this fic in a few more chapters, but I want to write an ending that you guys will truly enjoy, so if you want Usagi and Mamoru to end up together put a 1 in your review.If you want them to stay apart put a 2 in your review.I would really like your input on this.And again sorry about the cliffy but what can I say, that's how I write.Sorry so short.I promise the next one will be longer.And to the pro-abortion people don't flame me for my opinion that is how I feel about abortion. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Broken Ties

Ok people the votes have been counted

Ok people the votes have been counted.I'll try to give you what you want.Thanks for voting.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

** **

**Chapter Nine:**

** **

Usagi looked into the blue eyes of one of the men responsible for the most embarrassing, hurtful nights of her young life.Her blue eyes flashed dangerously with the pent up anger that longed for release.

"You bastard".She hissed slapping the man hard across the face.

"Usa, what's wrong with you?"Ami asked pulling the angry girl from her brother.She should be angry, but she was more so shocked.She had never seen Usagi raise her hand to hit anything.This was a girl who pleaded for a rat's life when one was found in their dorm room.She insisted on capturing the disgusting creature herself in a pillowcase and then released it in the park five miles away from the University.Ami couldn't believe this was the same girl, whose face was flushed with her anger.

"You don't understand!"She shouted pulling away from Ami. The partiers stopped dancing finding the display Usagi was putting on more interesting.

"I take it that you two know each other, Jed?" Neph asked looking at an angry Usagi and the calm blond haired man holding his stinging cheek.

"Yeah". Jed said. 

"We've met".He said looking down at Usagi.

"Maybe we should take this outside".

Zack said noticing the crowd that was beginning to form around them.

"Yeah that would be a good idea". 

Makoto said noticing the same thing.

"Come on, Usa".

Makoto said grabbing the smaller girl by the arm leading her to the door.She was curious to know what was going on, and she was sure everyone else was as well. 

"So, I take it that you're still mad".

Jed said smirking once they made it outside the dorm.

"What do you think, after what you and that heartless jerk did to me?"

Usagi spat back shaking from her anger.

"What did my brother do to you, Usa?" 

Ami asked looking from Usagi to Jed.Jed was her older brother.He always looked out for her and she loved him dearly, but she knew that her brother was a player.He left a chain of broken hearts wherever he went.She just hoped Usa wasn't one on his list; she lost more friends that way.

"I can't talk about this, I refuse to let him upset me, its not good for the ba… for me".

She said having almost given away her secret, and she surely didn't want Jed to know. He would just go back and tell Mamoru, and she wasn't ready for him to know yet.

"Ami, I appreciate you trying to find me a date, I know that you all have been worried about me lately, and I'm sorry that I ruined your night, but I can't be here around him now, not now".

"Usa, just tell us what's going on. Let us help you".Makoto said reaching out to the girl. 

"No! Not now. I can't deal with this now, Mako.He used me, and I let him… I let him."Usagi said tears coming to her eyes as she thought about the way she foolishly allowed Mamoru to take her virginity and even more foolishly allowed herself to get pregnant by a man that obviously only wanted her for one thing.

"Usagi, if you would just let me explain…" Jed started.

"No, I don't want to hear, I don't want to talk about it, just stay away from me, and tell that boss of yours the same thing".

Usagi said and ran from her friends, from Jed, and from everyone's questions.

"I'm not Mamoru, Usa, I'm not going to chase after you, but I'll tell you one thing, he's not going to leave you along".Jed yelled at her retreating form, not knowing if she heard him or not.

"What the hell is going on here?" Neph asked angrily.

"Ask Usa. It's not my story to tell".Jed said calmly.

Usagi ran back to her dorm as fast her legs could carry her.She just couldn't handle their questions right now but she knew that soon she would have to face them.A person can't run forever.More importantly, Mamoru will now know where she was, but maybe that didn't matter, he had already gotten what he wanted from her.What more could she possibly have to offer him?

Mamoru swiftly walked from the elevator onto the third story of the large corporation know as Beryllium Inc.He saw the secretary of his intended party sitting at her desk carefully filing her nails.The woman, who appeared to be in her mid forties, looked up at Mamoru's domineering presence disinterestedly.

"Where's Beryl?" 

He boomed, anger evident in his voice.

"Mrs. Shisou is in with a client right now, Mr. Chiba.She can't be disturbed".

The secretary informed him still filing her nails

"Well, is that so?This can't wait I'm afraid.Beryl will see me now, so if you'll excuse me Mrs. Harahan."

Mamoru said and quickly walked past the secretary's desk and into Beryl's office door with Mrs. Harahan on his heels.

Beryl and the gentleman sitting before her desk looked up at the intrusion.

"Mamoru?" She said looking at the tall well-built man that had entered her office so rudely.

She almost forgot to be angry with him after taking in his handsome form, and who could blame her, black certainly was made for him.In his all black attire he radiated sensuality and mystery.

"Mrs. Shisou, what is the meaning of this?" Beryl's client asked.

"Mr. Washington, this is my fiancé, Chiba Mamoru".

Beryl said introducing Mamoru, trying to gain control of the situation.

"Mr. Washington, I have some very important matters to discuss with my _fiancé _so if you don't mind".Mamoru said saying fiancé with as much disgust as he could muster.

"Well ok, we were about done anyway.I'll get those figures to you soon, Mrs. Shisou.It was interesting meeting you Mr. Chiba".

Mr. Washington said as he stood to leave.

He looked from Mamoru to the frighten secretary standing warily behind him.He figured whatever the young man wanted to discuss with Beryl would not be pretty.He walked out of the office nodding at the secretary when he passed her.

"Mrs. Shisou I tried to stop him".

The secretary said pleading her case.She knew Beryl was practically trigger-happy when it came to firing employees and she didn't want to become one of her unwilling targets. 

"That will be all Jenny".

Beryl said dismissing her secretary.Her cold green eyes stared intently at Mamoru.The secretary quickly left the office closing the door behind her.

"Darling, did you miss me so much that you had to break up one of my meetings to see me".Beryl said walking up to Mamoru who stood beside her bookcase.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know why I'm here. I wanted you to know that I got your little message".Mamoru said his dark blue eyes glaring coldly down at Beryl.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't try to play innocent, Beryl, we both know you're far from that. I'm talking about what you did to my apartment you bitch".

He said his dark and unreadable, a frown tainting his handsome face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to your apartment. Perhaps, you got me mixed up with that blond bitch you're screwing behind my back".Beryl spat back, her emerald eyes darkening with anger.

"You mean to tell me that it wasn't you that ransacked my apartment and destroyed my mother's picture last night.What kind of fool do you think I am, Beryl, that type of shit practically reeks of you?" Mamoru snapped at her, his anger almost boiling over when he thought of his mother's picture.

Beryl backed away from Mamoru seeing the malice in his eyes though his posture showed nothing of his anger his eyes said it all.

"Look, before you start shooting off accusations get your facts straight.I just came back from America this morning. Now I know I'm good, but I'm not good enough to have messed up your apartment or destroyed your precious picture thousands of miles away."

Mamoru looked at Beryl through narrowed eyes assessing what she had just told him.When he thought about it, Beryl did tell him last week before she left that she wouldn't be back until today.Even though Beryl was a lying, conniving bitch, he believed she was telling the truth.He could always read her like a book; she couldn't lie to him without him knowing it.

"Ok Beryl I believe you, but if I find out you're lying to me… Well let's just say, that wouldn't be good."He said smiling a cruel, humorless smile.Beryl looked almost frightened when she saw that smile.She knew what Mamoru was capable of, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger.But she would never let him know that she was afraid, afraid of him.She decided to try a different tactic. 

"Darling, how could you even think I'll do something like that?I'll tell you what, I will forgive you, but you are going to have to do some serious making up".Beryl said giving one of her sexiest smiles.Yes she was afraid of Mamoru's anger but she was even more afraid of losing him.It was not that she was madly in love with him or any thing, though she did quite enjoy their bedroom activities, she just wouldn't lose him to that bitch Emily, that would just be too embarrassing, and her friends would never let her live it down.

She walked over to Mamoru, who looked at her with darkened blue eyes that she thought was filled with lust.She slowly slipped her arms around his slim waist licking her lips seductively.Mamoru made no attempt to hold her just stood there unresponsive, looking at her coldly.

"You know what, Darling?"He said sarcastically, mimicking her term of endearment.

"I think I'm ready to end this charade".

He said unlocking Beryl's arms from around his waist.

"I've found someone else, and I'm afraid that I've fallen in love with her".He said coldly.

"Fallen in love! You don't even know the meaning of that phrase! What are you trying to tell me, Mamoru, that you've fell for that conceited whore, Emily"!

Beryl screamed her eyes blazing dangerously.

"Please, Beryl, don't throw a tantrum.We both know that I don't love you and you don't love me.We were only marrying to tie our businesses, hoping to oust the other when the time was right.Well, there has been a change of plans".He said.Beryl looked at him shocked.No man has ever refused her.She couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

"But the wedding, all the planning…"

"There won't be a wedding".Mamoru said cutting her off.

He walked to the door, leaving a stunned Beryl behind.

He opened the door and looked back at the woman he had just dumped.

"Have a nice day, Beryl".

He said smirking and closed the door, narrowly missing a flying object that hit the door and fell to the floor having missed its target.A string of curses followed him to the elevator, as Beryl screamed behind her closed door words that would make a sailor blush.

He walked out the building toward his black Mitshibitshi (did I spell this right?) Eclipse. 

_If Beryl didn't do it then who did? _He thought.

Mamoru finally made it back to his apartment to find Jed outside his door, his fist raised to knock.

"Hey, man".Jed said noticing Mamoru.

"Hey, what do you want, Jed"?Mamoru asked really not wanting to deal with anyone right now.Today had been a bad day, especially with the episode with Beryl.He just wanted to relax and think of ways to find his little bunny.

Jed stood allowing Mamoru to unlock his apartment and followed him inside.

"Chiba, you still down in the dumps?" Jed asked giving his best friend a once over.The taller man looked like hell, not on the surface though.On the surface he looked very much in control, unreadable, but Jed had known Mamoru since they were children, he could tell that Mamoru was not ok, even if Mamoru himself wouldn't admit it.

"Look I don't need this right now, so if you don't have anything important to tell me, then leave".Mamoru said coldly.

Jed didn't back down a bit, he was used to Mamoru's attitude by now.

"Ouch, touché."He said taking a seat on Mamoru's couch.

"As it so happens, Bro, I've got some news that you may find interesting".

"Really".Mamoru said sarcastically.He sat down on the couch. _This should be interesting_ Mamoru thought.

"Yeah, really.You know that little rabbit you had."Jed said pausing for effect and just to irritate Mamoru.

"Man, what are you talking about".Mamoru said getting irritated.

"You know, Chiba, the one that got away".

"Jed, will you make some sense, I never had a rabbit…." Mamoru started, until he caught on.

"Usako! You know where Usako is?"He said jumping up.

"I told you, you would want to hear this". Jed said smirking.

"Whatever just tell me where she is".Mamoru said looking down at Jed._The man always manages to irritate me, sometimes I wonder how we became friends in the first place Mamoru_ thought.The answer was very simple though, Jed always had his back and Mamoru knew that he could trust Jed with is life.

"She attends UT with my little sister.All this time she's been right under your nose".

Mamoru sat back down beside Jed, saying nothing.He felt relieved that he finally knew where his Usako was, ecstatic that she was still in Tokyo, but new worries came to replace the old ones.Now that he knew where she was, how do he get her to forgive him.How can he get her to love him, as he loves her?

So what ya think? Review, Please.Bet some of you thought that was Mamoru instead huh?Anyway I hoped ya liked this chapter. BTW: Shisou means Shadow of Death.


	10. Chapter Ten: Secret, Secret

**Hi people.  I know it's been a while but I've had things to do.**

**Here's chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer:  Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

Serenestorm

The Silver Rose

Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  Secret, Secret 

Ami and Makoto arrived at the dorm room about fifteen minutes after Usagi and found the silver haired girl on her bed in tears.  The girls quickly ran to the weeping girl and embraced her.  They stayed that way for a while, all huddled up on Usagi's bed.  

"Usa, tell us what's wrong.  Please let us help you".  Ami said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Usa whatever it is, we are here for you.  But you can't go on like this.  Whatever this secret of yours is, it's tearing you up inside".  Makoto added blinking back her own tears.

Usagi pulled away from her friends thinking about what they said.

She was tired of keeping this to herself and need someone to talk to.  Makoto was right this was tearing her up inside.  Tomorrow was her first doctor's appointment, her first prenatal exam.  She really didn't want to go along, and she knew that soon everyone would know anyway.  Pregnancy does have a way of telling off on itself.

"Ok I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything but you have to promise that you won't repeat this to no one no matter what.  You have to give me your word".  Usagi said looking specifically at Ami.  She knew that Jed was Ami's brother and since Jed and Mamoru had grew up together it was very likely that Ami was close to Mamoru as well and if that was the case Ami might feel obligated to tell Mamoru that he was going to be a father.  Usagi also knew that Ami was very loyal and if she gave her word to never tell Usagi's secret then she would keep it.  

"I promise".  Makoto said

"You have my word, Usa".  Ami said only after a brief hesitation.  

"It all started when I moved to the city…" Usagi started and proceeded to tell them about the last night of her employment at the Silver Rose.

"It's been almost two months since I've seen Mamoru or that dreadful club.  It's also been two months since my last menstrual cycle.  I took your test Ames… and I'm pregnant."

Makoto and Ami had remained silent throughout the whole story.  Usagi looked up at them almost shyly.  She had to admit that she did feel better after telling them.  It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and that she wasn't alone in this anymore.

"You're pregnant".  Makoto said finally looking at her friend trying to find the signs that she had obviously missed before.

"Yeah".

"And Mamoru's the daddy.  Dang, I can't believe it.  I'm sorry for my brother's role in all of this, Usa.  He and Mamoru have always been like this.  Both have left a river of broken hearts, and I'm so sorry that you had to fall prey to them." Ami said sincerely.  She had known Mamoru all her life, so she knew how he could be.  She had seen him and Jed play women like instruments, not caring about who they hurt in the process.  However, she had never known Mamoru to be so careless as to let one of his "flings" become pregnant, or at least to stay pregnant.   

"Ames, you know that jerk".  Makoto said anger evident in her voice.  She had felt kind of protective of Usagi since she first met her.  She wished she knew Mamoru, for she would definitely pay him a visit.

"Yeah, he's my brother's best friend.  He and his older brother Mal practically grew up around us."

"So are you going to tell Mamoru about the baby?"  Ami asked.

"No, and I'm not going to.  I don't want him to be a part of my or my baby's life.  I'm sure my child can do without his influence".

"But, Usa, he's the father you have to tell him.  Raising a child on your own is hard work.  You'll have to quit school."  Ami said.

"If I have to quit school then that's just what I'll have to do.  I knew the consequences when I slept with Mamoru.  I knew what getting pregnant could do to my life.  I accept responsibility for that.  Mamoru may have tricked me but he didn't rape me but I don't want him in my life Ames.  He has a fiancé.  Just think of what this could do to his impending marriage."  Usagi said trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.  She really couldn't handle Mamoru being in her life knowing that he was either married or would be married soon and knowing the game he ran on her.  She couldn't risk seeing him again, she would be too tempted to again taste what she could not have and should not want.  She knew that Amy cared about the jerk so she hoped Amy would believe that keeping silent was the best thing for Mamoru, the best thing for every one involved.

"I think he has the right to know, Usa, but it's your call.  I will tell you this though, Ames is right about raising children.  It's hard enough on Neph and I and it's two of us."

"Just think about it, Usa.  He should be made to take care of his responsibility and that child is his responsibility.  A lot of what's wrong with Mamoru is that he is always trying to out run his mistakes, but he deserves a chance to correct them.  Give him that chance, Usa".  Ami said. 

She knew what Mamoru did was wrong but she knew he deserved the chance to be a father of his child.  

"I'll think about it, ok, but for now keep this on the down low".  Usagi said though she had already made up her mind and she wasn't going to tell Mamoru nada.  She would take care of her child on her own.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, could one of you come with me"?  She asked changing the subject.

"What time?"  Makoto asked.

"It's at 10:00 am".

"I can go.  I get out of class at 9:50".  Ami said.

"We'll just have to cut it close".

"I wish I could go with you guys but I have an exam in Sociology at 10:00".  Makoto said.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Mako.  We'll tell ya how it went".  Usa said smiling for the first time that day.

She absently touched her stomach where her unborn child resided_.  My little seito, I'll take care of you and love you always._ Usagi thought lightly rubbing her stomach, soothing the little one inside.

Usagi again looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside her bed.  9:00 it read in neon red numerals, only an hour until her doctor's appointment.  Usagi stretched almost leisurely as she contemplated getting out of bed.  She felt tired, wore out, for she had barely gotten any sleep last night.  All she could think about was her appointment, it seemed as though she had been living a dream for the last few months, that she was not really pregnant.  She would wake up any moment in her cousins' apartment or in her bed at home and everything would be as it was before she walked into the Silver Rose.  Telling Ami and Makoto the truth last night made it real, that she really was pregnant.    
Her appointment made it reality.  She was really going to be someone's momma.  In seven months her child would be born.  Her child.  She just became an adult herself.  Two years ago she was a child, now she was having a child.  Usagi rubbed her hand across her still flat stomach.  It looked no different from what it did two months ago, but she could feel the difference.  She could feel the child growing inside her.  Her child, her and Mamoru's child.  She quickly axed his name from her mind; she did not want to think about him right now.  9:05.  She slowly got out of bed going to her closet to find something to wear.  

"What do you wear to a prenatal exam?"  She thought aloud.

She chose a black tee shirt and black lose fitting jeans.  She felt like black today.  She felt like hiding, and black makes one inconspicuous.  She quickly washed up and threw her long hair up into a ponytail.  The all black clothes seemed to make her silver hair shimmer.    She put on pale pink lip-gloss for make up and was putting on her sneakers when Ami walked through the door.

"Ames, you're a little early".  Usagi stated looking at her clock. It was only 9:30.  

"I know.  I left class early.  Come on we don't want to be late".  Ami said smiling slightly.  She could get her missed notes from anyone in the class, this was important.  

"Ok." Usagi said and grabbed her purse and followed Ami out the door.

"Ames thanks.  I'm really glad you're coming with me.  It makes it a lot less scary knowing you'll be there."  Usagi said blushing slightly.  They walked over to Ami's blue Toyota Camry.  

"Really its no biggie, Usa.  I know you'd do the same thing for me.  Anyway you were there for me when I thought I was pregnant by Zack remember.  I cried all night, but you and Mako stayed by my side the whole time.  I couldn't have gotten through that alone. "  Ami said.

"You were there for me and now it's my turn to be here for you."

"Still, Ames, thanks for everything.  Thanks for keeping my secret".  

Ami pulled into the parking lot.

"This it?"  She asked glancing at Usagi.  

"Yea, this is it".  Usagi said looking at the brown brick building.  

Mamoru looked at the brown brick building, which was the location of Aizou Family Practice.  It had been a while since he had seen his friend Aizou Motoki, almost a year.  He wasn't surprised, however, that the young doctor had called him.  He had been after Motoki for months to be the new chief of staff at Jefferson Hospital, which he partially owned, had offered the man a large sum of money.  Mamoru knew that Motoki was the man for he job.  Toki may be young, the man just turned 28, but he is one of the best doctors that Mamoru knew.  Mamoru had met Toki in med school; he had to drop out to take over his fathers computer company.  Toki, on the other hand, completed school graduating at the top of his class and now worked with his father and older brother specializing in prenatal care. 

Mamoru looked for a parking space; most of the spots were taken.  _Must be a lot of people sick. _ Mamoru thought.  He finally found an empty space beside a blue Toyota Camry, which he quickly occupied.

He got out of the car, grabbing his black brief case and entered the building.

"Ms. Tsukino."  The nurse called standing in front of the doorway that led to the examination rooms.

"Yes".  Usagi said standing up.  Ami looked up from the magazine she had been reading toward the nurse.

"Dr. Aizou will see you now".  

"Usa, do you want me to go with you"?  Ami asked.

"No, I'll be fine".

"Ok.  I'll be out here if you need me".  Ami said and proceeded to read her magazine.

Usagi followed the nurse into the examination room.

"You can sit here".  She said pointing toward the examining table.   

"The doctor will be with you shortly".

_Maybe I should have told Ami to come back here _Usa thought as she looked around the pale blue room.  The doctor walked in interrupting her thoughts.

He smiled down at her, his light blue eyes twinkling.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Aizou and you must be Tsukino Usagi".  He said glancing down at his chart.

"Yes".  Usagi said looking at him slightly shocked.  She had expected someone older.  Dr. Aizou barely looked older than herself.  _Rei would love him.  _She thought being that he was exactly her cousin's type.  Rei loved the blond, blue- eyed model type.  Dr. Aizou was way cute and he seemed really nice as well.

"So, what can I do for you today, Ms. Tsukino"?  Dr. Aizou said again looking at his chart.

Mamoru walked up to the secretary's desk.  The woman immediately stopped typing whatever it was she was typing and looked up at the darkly handsome man before her.  

"May I help you sir"?  She said.  

"Yes, I'm here to see Motoki."  Mamoru said smiling charmingly.  The girl was cute and just because he was in love with Usako didn't mean he couldn't flirt.  It would never go past flirting though, there was only one woman for him now and that was his little bunny.

"Dr. Aizou is in with a patient."

"Would it be ok if I went back there to see him".

The secretary paused for a moment.  She wasn't supposed to let the doctors' visitor's into the examining rooms but she knew that right now all Dr. Aizou was doing was interviewing the patient.  A nurse would be called in before he can start the physical assessment.  Mamoru gave her another charming smile.

_To hell with it _she thought _I definitely slip him my number before he leaves_.

"He's in the first exam room to your right."

The secretary said smiling.

Mamoru walked through the doors leading to the examination rooms.  He heard Motoki's voice coming from the room the secretary had indicated.

He also heard another familiar voice coming from the room, one he couldn't pinpoint but knew he had heard before.

"I'm here for my prenatal exam".  He heard the feminine voice say obviously answering Motoki's question.

He walked into the room intending to surprise his friend.  Yet he was the one that received the surprise for right before his eyes was the woman whom he had spent the past two months searching for, the woman that hunted his dreams at night.

Her eyes widened with shock and with fear when she glanced his way.

Motoki was facing Usagi with his back to the door so he was yet to see his friend.  He noticed the look that came to Usagi's face and turned to see what had alarmed her.  He smiled as he noticed Mamoru who was staring at his patient intensely.  

"Mamoru, what are you doing here"?  Motoki asked surprised but happy to see his friend.

Mamoru ignored his question or perhaps he didn't even hear Motoki.

"M- Mamoru".  Usagi stammered.  The man she had been avoiding for two months stood before her looking almost as shocked as herself.

"Prenatal exam."  Mamoru repeated remembering what he heard her say before he entered the room.

"Usako, are you pregnant"?

**Sorry guys have to stop there.  Anyway sorry I haven't put out in a while, but I've had a lot going on.  I hope you guys liked this chapter.  Keep a look out for chapter 11; it'll be worth the wait.  BTW:  **

**Seito= star**

**Aizou= cherished**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Liar

Serenestorm

Silver Rose

Standard Disclaimer:  Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

Chapter 11: Liar 

"Usako, are you pregnant?"  Mamoru asked remembering what he heard Usa say before he walked into the room.

Usa just continued to stare at him, wishing that she could become invisible some kind of way.  She just could not believe her luck.  She had been avoiding this man for months, trying to hide her pregnancy since she found out about it, and he just happens to walk in her exam room at the precise moment she said she was there for a prenatal exam.  She hoped that someone up there enjoyed the little joke they were playing on her; for if the situation wasn't so sad it would almost be funny.  She felt as if she could laugh or cry right now.  

"Mamoru, you know my patient?" Motoki asked becoming confused at tension between the two.

"Yeah, Toki, I know her." Mamoru said smirking slightly at the question.

"Toki, would you mind if I spoke with Usak-Usagi for a moment?"  Mamoru asked wanting to be alone with the silver haired girl.  She had some explaining to do.

Motoki looked down at Usa indicating that he needed her approval before he left.  Mamoru was his friend and all but the girl looked almost frightened of him.  She sure didn't look as if she wanted to be alone with him.  

"It's ok, Dr. Aizou.  I guess we do need to talk."  She said sighing.  Her mother always told her when all else fails the truth is the only way.  

"I'll be back then".  Motoki said and excused himself from the room closing the door behind him to give the couple privacy.

_I wonder could Mamoru be the father _He thought hesitating for a moment outside the room.  _Nah!  _He thought and laughed walking off the see his next patient.

"So, you are pregnant, aren't you?"  Mamoru asked again or rather stated.

"Yes, I am".  Usagi said simply.

"When were you planning on telling me?"  He asked his dark blue eyes staring intensely at her.

_How about half passed never _She thought bitterly.

"Why should I have told you?" She said instead, an idea beginning to form.

"Because I'm the father, Usako, that's why you should have told me".  He said calmly as if reprimanding a naughty child.

_Ok I know mom said the truth is the only way and all that but hey they say that desperate times call for desperate measures.  This time is as desperate as any._

"Pretty arrogant aren't we? Well what if I told you that you aren't the father, huh, Mamoru?" Usagi said smirking.

"I would say that you were lying.  I was your first or did you forget that tiny detail?"  Mamoru said calling her bluff.

"But who said you were my last?" She returned coldly.

Mamoru's eyes widened at her words and Usa saw a flicker of emotion flash in his dark eyes. But as quickly as she saw it, it was gone, making her wonder if she had in fact saw it at all.

"I didn't know you were so promiscuous little girl.  If I had have known that, I wouldn't have went through such lengths to get you in my bed."

"You bastard"!  Usagi shouted lunging at Mamoru.  How dare he insinuate that she was a whore?  He was the fucking promiscuous one, seducing her as he did.  Somewhere though inside her a part of her agreed with Mamoru.  She did feel like a whore for sleeping with him, knowing he had someone else.

Mamoru regretted the words the moment he said them but she had made him so angry.  The thought of another man touching his Usako intimately made his blood boil.  

He was quickly snapped from his thoughts however when he felt Usagi's hand collide with his face.  His check stung slightly from the impact and he immediately grabbed her hands to keep her from striking him again.  

"Don't do that".  He said coldly.  His blue eyes turning almost black in his anger.  

Usagi looked into his eyes almost fearfully and cursed herself for again letting Mamoru intimidate her.

She noticed that his eyes had lost their anger and now another emotion darkened them.  He was looking down at her intensely, his eyes burning with a fire that she knew all too well, lust.  She then noticed her proximity to him.  They were practically pressed together.

She felt herself becoming aroused and she tried to pull away.  Mamoru felt her attempts yet made no move to release her.  He had longed to be this close to her for months.  He looked down at her rosy lips and then into her sky blue eyes.  He knew that she desired him as well, he could see from the look in her eyes that she wanted him to kiss her and he was never one to deny such an enticing invitation.  Mamoru slowly descended upon her lips, kissing her passionately, trying with one kiss to show her how much he loved her, how much he had missed the feel of her.  

Usagi felt the feeling of Déjà vu creep over her from the way Mamoru looked at her and when he began to kiss her, she momentarily forgot all of her anger toward the man and relished in the feel of his lips upon hers.  How she had missed their velvety softness, the feel of his muscular body pressed against her own.

Soon the need for oxygen made the two break apart to catch their breath, each lost in the moment not wanting it to end.

Finally Mamoru spoke.

"Usako, if what you say is true and you have in fact slept with another man…" Mamoru began flinching inwardly again at the thought of Usagi with another man.  "There is still a possibility that this child is mine.  I want you to come stay with me at least until the child is born, then we can find out for certain who the father is."  

"You want me to do what?"  Usagi said shaking her head more in disbelief than disapproval.  What made him think that she would agree to such a thing?  

"Are you crazy?  I'm not going to stay with you.  Anyway aren't you forgetting about something… or should I say some one".  Usagi said taking a step back from Mamoru and glaring up at him.  

"Someone?"  Mamoru said confused.  Usagi almost laughed, as long as she had known Mamoru she had never seen him confused.

"Yes someone.  Or did you forget about your fiancé?"  

"What fiancé?  I'm not engaged."  Mamoru said looking at her oddly.  Then he remembered about the bachelor party.  _Usako still thinks I'm engaged_. 

"The engagement was ended months ago.  Anyway, you seem to think that me asking you to stay with me was a request."  Mamoru said looking down at Usagi.

"Well it wasn't a request and I won't accept no for an answer.  Until that child is born you will stay with me so I can make sure you are properly cared for."

"You really are full of it, and I'm not referring to generosity.  You may can order your little flunkies around Mamoru but I'll be damned if I let you try that shit with me".  Usagi said.  She couldn't believe his nerve.

"We'll see about that, Usako.  I'll be by your dorm around 7.  Have your bags packed and ready."  

Usagi's eyes widened as she took note of what he hinted at.  The jerk knew where she stayed.

"Do you want me to stay for the examination?"  Mamoru asked sweetly.

"No.  Just leave, Mamoru."  Usagi said growing tired of arguing.  "But, I will not live with you so don't ask me again".  

"I believe that you lied to me about being with another man.  I believe that the child you carry is indeed mine.  I won't let you slip through my fingers again, Usako, especially since you now carry apart of me, my child".  And my heart. He added silently.  "But don't worry I won't ask you again".  He said and walked out of the door.

Usagi sat watching the spot he had occupied.  She began to feel guilty for lying to him.  Maybe she should give him a chance to be apart of his child's life.  

She softly caressed her stomach.  

_What should I do, Seito, what should I do? _

What do you think? R&R.  This fic is much longer than I originally thought it would be and I must admit that I'm beginning to grow bored with it.  A lot of you seem to like this fic however, and I don't want to let you down so if you guys think I should finish it let me know.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Scorned

I read everyone's reviews and emails and decided to continue this fic.  So please no more death threats.

Standard Disclaimer:  If you thought Sailor Moon belonged to me I got a house in Puerto Rico I want to sell you.

The Silver Rose

Serenestorm

Chapter 12: Scorned

Usagi walked into her dorm room, her conformation with Mamoru had drained her substantially.  Ami wisely didn't mention the incident and for that Usagi was glad. 

"Usa, I'm going to class.  Will you be ok?"  Ami asked looking at the smaller girl with concern.  She had seen Mamoru walk out the doctor's office seemingly nonchalantly but Ami knew the man all to well.  She could tell he was angry about something, he didn't even notice her as she sat there silently scrutinizing him. 

"Yeah, Ames, I'll be fine".  She said smiling for the girl's benefit.  

"I think I'm going to take a little nap, then get up as study for that Art History exam".  

"Alright then, I'll see you later". 

Ami gave her one last look and headed out the door to her Biochemistry class, for which she was already late.  

Usagi sighed walking to the bathroom intent on taking a quick shower.  Perhaps if she had stayed in that room a little longer she would have noticed an uninvited guest slip into the unlocked door.  No one on campus locked their dorm doors during the day unless they were out.  But perhaps if she had seen this person, she would have been able to better defend herself.  The running water obstructed her hearing and she began to take off her clothes.  She stopped momentarily feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she sensed someone was standing behind her.  She sensed this too late though, for before she could even blink the person was upon her, forcing a cloth over her nose.  She forced her elbows back trying to connect with the person's stomach, or anything, to get them to release their deadly hold.  Usagi assessed that the person was at least a head taller then she, and in her already weakened condition, this person also had the advantage.  But Usagi would not give up without a fight.  She kicked her foot back connecting with the person's kneecap.  She felt them loosen their grip momentarily but only momentarily.  She had been holding her breath the entire time, afraid to breath in whatever drug was on that towel, something she knew was meant to knock her out.  The need for oxygen was overwhelming though, but she kicked back a second time, again connecting to her capture's flesh.  Her lungs burned from the effort, her capture loosed his/her hold again but Usagi could no longer hold her breath, or she would pass out.  She would pass out either way, by holding her breath or by breathing in the drug.  A paradox it seemed.  Usagi inhaled deeply, her need for air overcoming her need to struggle.  She fell to the floor quickly.  Her capture just let her fall.  No emotion playing across her face.  And Emily smiled, a deadly smile, a smile of a woman scorned.  

~An Hour Ago~

Mamoru walked into his office grumpy from his fight with Usagi.  He been able to think of nothing but her since their encounter the night of the party, and for the umpteenth time since then he cursed her name, almost angered that she had that kind of power over him.  He gently touched his lips, lips that had touch those of his tenshi earlier.  He leaned back into the large leather chair behind his ebony colored desk.  Of all his offices at his many businesses, this one was his favorite.  The Silver Rose had started as a little hobby of his, something to irritate his brother.  He knew Mal hadn't liked the idea of a strip joint at first.  Jed, on the other hand, jumped at the chance; he too growing bored with his more respectable business endeavors.  Mal finally relented though joining them, all three of them turning a once hobby into one of the most popular places in Japan.  

Mal headed toward his brother's office having seen him come in earlier.  He had just come from a date with his Minako and noticed his little brother practically storming into the building.  He got off the elevator and was somewhat surprised to see Emily headed to Mamoru's office as well.  He thought Mamoru had broken all ties with his former 'lovers'.

"Hi, Em, haven't seen you much lately".  He said smirking.  He never really liked the woman.  She was way to vindictive for his taste.

"I've been busy".  Emily said with a wave of her hand obviously brushing him off. 

"I was headed to see Mamoru but I think I will visit with him later since you are going there as well".  She said stopping, not wanting to be in Mal's company in the least and knowing the feeling was definitely mutual.

"Suit yourself".  Mal said walking past her.  Emily waited until he disappeared into Mamoru's office then she slinked up to the door where she could ease drop.  She figured Mal might know something about whatever bimbo Mamoru called himself seeing this time.

'I will be your only, Mamoru.  I refuse to share you any longer'.  

She thought as she leaned against the mahogany door.

"What's wrong, little bro"?  Mal asked sitting down in front of Mamoru's desk.  He noticed that his brother seemed more upset than angry.  Anyone else would have probably argued against that, for Mamoru seemed to be the epitome of control.  Mal knew his brother too well.  He could easily pinpoint the mannerisms of his brother's apparent despondence, how he continually ran his hand through his raven locks, how he drummed his fingers against his desk.  

"Nothing, Mal.  Nothing's wrong.  Usagi hates me.  She lied to me.  And she's pregnant with what I know is my child."  Mamoru said calmly, almost too calmly.  

"No, Mal.  Nothing is wrong… except for everything.  Everything is wrong".  Mamoru hung his head emotion entering his voice as he muttered his last sentence.  He would not succumb to tears though, especially not in front of someone.  Mamoru looked back up at his brother, his normally sapphire blue eyes shone even darker than usual.  

Mal looked somewhat shocked.  'Usagi is pregnant?  With Mamoru's child?'  He thought.

"Slow down, Mamoru.  You mean to tell me you went to see Usagi.  I know you told me that she stays on campus with Ami, but I didn't think you'd actually drop in on her like that."  Mal said.  Well his brother had always been direct.  'I would have tried to woo the girl for a while myself' Mal thought smirking. 'But hey different strokes for different folks'.

"No I ran into her at the clinic where Toki works".  Mamoru answered.  

Emily seethed with anger.

"That bitch."  She whispered having heard enough of their conversation.  She knew what she needed to know.  She knew that silver haired wench was pregnant with her Mamoru's baby.  She also knew where the tramp stayed, having taken Mamoru's address book when she ransacked his apartment.  She thought after she left that little message in Mamoru's apartment that he would get the point.  That he would know that she would never let him be happy with anyone else but herself.  But that was ok.  She had Ami's address and with that Usagi's so the little stunt she had played on Mamoru had not been in vain after all.  She walked quickly from the door of his office not wanting to be caught there.  An idea began to form in her warped, wicked little mind.  

'You will be mine, Mamoru'.  She thought. 'Mine and Mine alone'.    

I hope you guys like this chapter.  Please review.  And don't worry I will finish the story.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: No Escape

Hi peeps, bet ya thought I'd never update.  Well I had finals and other things to do and haven't had much time to devote to my fics, but now that summer is here and school is out (thank God) I'll be updating more often.  This is the next to the last chapter of Silver Rose, so I hope you enjoy.

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

The Silver Rose

Chapter 13:  No Escape

Darkness shrouded her mind as she fought to return to consciousness.  Yet the drug still held her within its limits fighting to hold on to its prey.  But in the end Usagi won the battle of awareness, the drug, which she guessed in her hazed state to be ether, finally submissively, began to wear off.  She opened her eyes only to find herself still surrounded by darkness, chilled by the coldness of the concrete floor in which she set on.  Her eyes finally began to adjust to the darkness and she could dimly make out the contents of her confines.  The walls were covered with tall, possibly metal shelves; save the wall that she was currently sitting against.  Besides the shelves, there appeared to be nothing else in the room.  She tried to move her legs, to stand up; it was then that she noticed she was chained, by her hands, to something, coming out of the wall beside her.  Usagi tried with all her might to dislodge herself from the wall, pulling frantically at the three feet chain that held her.  She pulled and pulled, her wrist beginning to become sore from the friction.  Usagi paid no heed to the pain though, even as she felt blood began to drip from her wounds, inflicted from the hard metal continuously rubbing against her wrist.  She could not stand her helplessness, knowing that at any given moment her kidnapper could return, and at her vulnerable position she would not be able to protect herself.  

"You should stop struggling.  It's useless."  

A voice called out from the darkness.  Usagi immediately stopped her ministrations, searching for the source of that voice, which was strangely familiar.  Whoever this person was, she knew her.  Yes she recognized that voice.

"Who are you?"  Usagi called out, trying to get the person to speak again, hoping to uncover her location.

She heard a chuckle, somewhat twisted, almost maniacal, a short distance from her.  That laugh chilled her, whoever this was, was not wrapped too tight, and that could not be good for her.

"You want to know who I am, Usagi?"  The woman asked, her voice exaggeratedly sweet.

"I bet you want to know where you are too.  Well maybe I should shed a little light on the situation. Don't you think?"

Suddenly the room was filled with fluorescent light, purging it from its previous darkness.  Usagi's eyes stung from the sudden invasion and she instinctively blinked them shut.  Slowly she opened her eyes and ignored the red spots flashing within her vision.  She noted that she was in some type of small warehouse.  The dulling pain in her wrist drew her attention and she looked down at them to assess the damage.  They were no longer bleeding, thankfully.  The blood had already begun to dry.

"Well, Rabbit, do you remember me?"  The woman said waiting almost patiently for Usagi to acknowledge her.  Usagi looked up to find why the woman's voice was so familiar, why even that maniacal laugh was recognizable.  She took in the blond, almost lime green, hair, the cold brown eyes, and the smirk gracing a full mouth, the tall, curvaceous figure dressed in slutty clothes.  Yes she knew this person, knew her from her short employment at Silver Rose.

"Emily".  She whispered out, the shock evident in her voice.

"Glad to see you remember me, bitch".  Emily said and slowly approached the girl, her prey, securely bound by chain to the wall, unable to defend herself against whatever Emily had in store for her. 

Mamoru sat in his office still contemplating a call he received from his ex-lover earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru sat working at his desk, reviewing the stats report on his computer company in London.  Try as he might, he just could not concentrate on it.  The numbers seemed to jumble and blur, hindering his perception of them.  He had been slacking off lately, letting a lot of things pile up.  Dozens of papers littered his desk pertaining to his, Jed, and Mal's various business endeavors, and he was yet to evaluate them.  He just couldn't focus on anything since Usagi ran out of his life.  And now that he had finally found her, so near, so very close, only a few miles away, he felt anxious.  Mamoru still thought of making good on his threat to make her live with him.  He could have her thrown out her dorm room; make sure no apartment in the city would have her.  He could do that and more, for he had almost limitless resources at his disposal.  The only loose cards in his plan would be her cousins, one of which his brother was totally smitten with and the other his best friend was obsessed with. No he wouldn't try to force Usagi, his Usako, to move in with him.  She would only hate him for it.

"Mr. Chiba, there's a call for you on line four".  He heard his secretary drone through the intercom.  

"I got it, Mitsuki".  He answered.  He placed the stats report on top of the mountain of other papers he had to go through, promising himself that he would assess it and all the others tonight, with no distractions.

"Chiba here". 

"Hello".  Mamoru said frowning slightly.  All he could hear over the phone was breathing.

"Look I don't have time for this, state your business now or I'm hanging up".  Mamoru said growing even more agitated. 

"Mamoru".  A feminine voice said.  Mamoru instantly knew who it was, how could he not, he had been screwing the woman for about a year before severing all ties with her.

"What do you want, Emily." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"I want you".  He heard her reply in a breathless tone.

"Well I thought we already established that our little fling was over.  It had to end sometime you know".  

He could almost see her face, red with anger.

"It's not over until I say it's over, Mamoru.  You are mine, or didn't you get that message after I fucked up your apartment."

"I suspected as much.  That's why I let you keep your job here instead of throwing you out on your ass.  I like to keep my enemies close, bitch."  He said calmly hiding the anger in his voice.  Yeah he suspected Emily might have been the one that ransacked his apartment, destroying his mother's picture, he was lucky that Mal had a smaller one that he instantly made copies of, but he never knew for certain.  He had made a few enemies being the some times ruthless businessman that he was.  But what happened at his apartment still pissed him off, and it was not good to reopen old wounds.   

"I have an interesting proposition for you.  I want you to meet me somewhere, somewhere secluded, where we can be alone.  I love you, Mamoru, I really do.  I can prove it to you if you'll just let me."  Her voice had taken on a desperate tone and Mamoru briefly wondered why.  Why was she so reluctant to except the fact that whatever they had, which wasn't much, was over.  His intentions had been perfectly clear from the start, that all he wanted from her was sex.  He had never told her he loved her or made any type of commitments to her.  So why did she presume she had any rights to him, it was infuriating him to no end.

"Look, Emily, I don't have time for your little games.  It's over, I do not want to see you anymore.  I'm in love with someone, got that in love.  So get over it, ok".  Mamoru said impatiently.  He was extremely tired of everything today, of thinking of Usagi, of wanting her, and all his conversation with Emily was doing was making him think of Usagi even more.  

"It's not over!"  She yelled.

"Bye, Emily.  Don't call me again, unless its business oriented."  He said 

"Wait! I have your little rabbit bitch, Mamoru.  You hear me, I've got Usagi here with me now!"  She bellowed over the phone.  Mamoru held the phone speechless, he almost thought he didn't hear her correctly.

"What did you say?"  He demanded, thinking why would Usagi be with Emily.  It was absurd.  Those two barely knew each other and he knew that Emily disliked Usagi.  And from what he understood, the feeling was definitely mutual.  

"I said I have Usagi here with me.  I have your rabbit, Mamoru, now how bad do you want her back?"  She asked regaining her composure.

"Why would Usagi be with you?"  Mamoru asked truly perplexed.

"Oh, It wasn't like she had any choice in the matter.  I would let you speak to her but she's knocked out at the moment.  I swear that girl sleeps like the dead."

She said giggling.  

"What have you done, Emily?"

"What have I done, oh I just kidnapped your pet bitch, that's all.  You are mine, Mamoru, but if I can't have you, I'll be damned if she will!"

"Let me speak to Usa, put her on the phone now".  Mamoru was beginning to become increasingly worried.  Was Emily lying or was she telling the truth?  Was she really crazy enough to do such a thing?  

"I told you she's asleep.  I knocked her out and if you don't come to me tonight, I'll make sure she stays knocked out".

"Where are you?" _This bitch is crazy_.  He thought.  He really didn't know that Emily was capable of this.  Hell, he didn't know the woman could think for herself, let alone formulate a plan to kidnap someone, if she had indeed kidnapped Usagi.  There was a chance that she was lying about the whole thing.

"I'm close, Mamoru.  Come to the warehouse on 23rd, the one by the old railroad station.  I'll meet you there at 8:00." 

She hung up before Mamoru could ask her any more questions, leaving him to consider what she had said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyebrows were furrowed with thought as he once again looked at the clock.  7:25 it read, only a minute later than the last time he checked.  Only one thought occupied his mind.  Was she serious?  Did she really have Usagi?  He had called her dorm. Amy hadn't seen her since earlier.  And he knew she didn't have any evening classes.  He even called her cousins; thankfully Minako answered the phone, Him and Rei where not on good terms at the moment.  She reluctantly told him that she hadn't spoken to Usako today, let alone seen her.  There was only one way to find out where Usagi was not and that was to go to the warehouse as Emily had told him. He really didn't have time for much else.  

"Did Mamoru put you up to this?"  Usagi asked kind of hoping that was the case.  If Mamoru were involved she would at least be safe.  No matter how she felt about Mamoru she knew he would not harm her, especially now that she was pregnant with his child.  Yet after seeing the woman's eyes darken after the very mention of her employer's name, Usagi doubted that Mamoru had anything to do with her abduction.

"Don't you dare speak his name!"  Emily yelled seething.  

"Mamoru knew nothing about this but he has everything to do with this.  He is mine and you cannot have him.  I won't let you take him from me".  She said looking down at Usagi darkly.

"What are you talking about?  I want nothing to do with Mamoru, you can have him".  Usagi said.

"Stop lying.  I caught you with him that night at the party.  I know you're pregnant by my Mamoru.  He broke up with me right after that party, you know.  Told me he was in love, in love with you".  

Usagi's could not believe it.  Mamoru loved her; he actually said that, he couldn't love her.  But why else would he have told Emily that.

"You can't have him, Rabbit".  Emily said drawing Usagi from her thoughts. 

"With you out the way he'll truly be mine.  When you are dead he'll forget about you, especially when I kill you right before his eyes."  

Emily slowly pulled out a gun, the gun she had been hiding in her jacket pocket.  Usagi's eyes widened when she saw the weapon, which Emily pointed with deadly accuracy at her.  

"Yes, when Mamoru watches you die.  He'll understand how much I love him.  He'll know that I will do anything for him, even kill for him.  Then he'll love me".  She said as if she was trying to convince herself and Usagi of her actions.  Emily made no sense, her words, were a total contradiction.  Yet she couldn't see that, her warped mind would not allow her to see the utter wrongness of her words and actions.  Usagi looked at the woman before, who in her hands held the power to destroy her, to destroy her baby.  It was so unfair that her child may not even have the chance to live.

Usagi forced herself not to give up; she knew she had to find some way out of the mess she had inadvertently stepped in.  Yet she could not see any way out, no escape.

Would she really die, this night, in this small, cold warehouse?

Sorry guys had to end it there.  Anyway we're drawing to a close.  Remember to review and let me know what you think! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Savior?

Hey everyone here's next chapter of _The Silver Rose.  _I've enjoyed writing it and I'm glad that a lot of you have enjoyed reading it.  Oh well on with the story.

**::Insert Standard Disclaimer::**

The Silver Rose

Serenestorm

Chapter 14: Savior?

***

Two things were definite to Usagi.  That she had to find a way out of her confinement and that she was probably in all sensibility doomed.  She again for the umpteenth time since her awakening, surveyed her surroundings, or at least tried to for the room was once again pitch black.  Emily had left, to do Kami knows what, a few minutes ago, leaving Usagi along to spend the remainder of her existence in peace, so Emily had told her.  How considerate, really, the woman was a regular saint.  Well when Emily left the lights followed her, consequently the aforementioned darkness.  Usagi refused to give up and sat in her confines trying to think of any means of escape, her mind seemingly very sharp considering the circumstances.  She weighed Emily's words, the things the mad woman had said after she awakened to her current hell whole.  Emily had mentioned that she wanted Mamoru present before she killed Usagi; specifically she wanted Mamoru to watch her die.  So the obvious questions were:

Did Emily contact Mamoru?

Was he coming here?

If so, when?

Usagi knew in all probability that Emily had in fact contacted Mamoru, and more than likely had told him to meet her somewhere near whatever warehouse she had stashed her in.  That rationale was a given since Emily was fixated on Mamoru watching Usagi die.  He would have to be there to do such.  Yes the first question was a given but the other two were more complex.  They both depended on one thing, did Mamoru really love her, as Emily had said.  In any case, he may be her only hope.  She hated to admit that though, but any other plan of escape she could think of didn't mean shit unless she was released from her chains.  She could not defend herself shackled to a wall.  But Usagi could not help but feel a bitter amusement toward the irony of the situation.  Here she was ready to put her faith and trust in a man she did not trust, a man she was not even sure if she really liked.  Yet in his hands he may hold her salvation.  He was the only one besides Emily that knew where she was.  Life was full of irony it seemed and Mr. Destiny had a wicked sense of humor.  Oh well.  Now as for when her knight in shining armor would arrive, that could be anytime.  She tried to think of how long she had been out.  It was dusk when she made it to the dorm room and from looking out the small window in the darkened room, Usagi knew that it was night now.  She doubted that she and been out the entire night and onto the next.  Inhaled ether was not potent enough to last in one's system too long, so she possibly had only been out for a couple of hours.  If so, Usagi estimated the time to be about 8 o'clock, 10 at the most, and she felt that Mamoru would have been told to come within an hour or two of her awakening.  She did not know Emily well, but she did know that patience was not one of the woman's strong points.  Unfortunately for Usagi, neither was sanity.

Anyway she assumed Emily would not want to wait for the fun to start.  Yep, Emily called Mamoru the first chance she got.

She did not have to contemplate that assumption long for her wait was over.  Usagi heard the squeak of the door as it slowly opened.  She closed her eyes preparing herself for the bombard of bright light that was sure to follow.  But after a few minutes of waiting nothing happened.  Usagi tentatively opened one eye, then the other.  Darkness still filled the room, but a small speck of light, seemingly from a flashlight, could be seen by the exit.  The light shifted in a searching manner; Usagi knew it was not Emily.

"Usako?" She heard an all to familiar voice call uncertainly.  Even without the use of his nickname for her, she would have recognized his voice anywhere.  No one had ever made her stomach flutter with just mere words but him.

"Mamoru". She called and the flashlight settled on her.  Never had she been so happy to see anyone in her life, as she was to see him at that moment.  It seemed as though her savior had arrived. 

***

Beryl stood a safe distance away from _The Silver Rose_. The place was deserted, Monday being the only day the club was not in operation.  She was absolutely sure that the building was completely empty; she had made sure of that.  Mamoru left 30 minutes earlier seemingly in a hurry, in such a hurry that he didn't even notice her black Limo pull off behind him.  Now she stood, leaning against her car, looking in the direction of the club, Mamoru's multi-million dollar business, watching as two of her hired goons approached her.  The tallest one, with hair as red as her own reached her first, his blue haired associate not far behind him.

"It's done".  He said his brown eyes staring at Beryl expressionlessly.

"You placed them in the spots I indicated, Rubeus?"  Beryl asked.  

"Yes, every single one of them.  All you have to do is detonate them, and boom".  Rubeus answered.  

"Excellent".  Beryl replied.  She carefully handled the detonator in her hand, not wanting to press the small button that would blow _The Silver Rose_ to smithereens too soon. No she wanted to savor this.

"That will be all.  You two can wait for me in the car.  Oh and call the fire department in about five minutes.  They'll be needed shortly."  The two men nodded and did as she commanded.  

Beryl rested against the side of her car smirking, highly amused at what she was about to do.  She would teach Mamoru that no one blew her off the way that he did.  No one walks into her place of business and insults her.  And no one dismisses Shisou Beryl for a common harlot.  What she was doing was not out of jealousy, why the hell would she be jealous of a bitch like Emily.  If Mamoru wanted the cheap slut he could have her, good riddance.  No what she was doing was out of revenge.  Mamoru left her having to cancel their engagement.  The embarrassment her associates and the tabloids had put her through was unforgivable.  The bastard had to pay, and pay he would.  Though Mamoru had many businesses she knew that this one was his baby and it was a damn good business as stated before worth millions.  What better way to hurt him than to kick him in his financial penis?  Beryl had always been called a nutcracker, a name well earned, as Mamoru was to soon find out.  She pressed the button and watched with morbid fascination as the building exploded with a loud vicarious boom.  She laughed lightly and climbed into her Limo, instructing her driver to pull off.  Yes, this would teach Mamoru.  No one fucked with Beryl with out getting fucked up in return. 

***

"Usako, are you ok?"  Mamoru asked, squatting down in front of the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I mean she hasn't hurt me or anything".  She said nervously.  Mamoru still seemed to make her nervous.  

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here".  He said eyeing the chain.

"You have anything to cut it with?"  She asked noticing what had his attention.  

Mamoru shook his head, looking for the lock that held the chain.  The chain was banded around Usagi's wrist and attached to a metal pipe coming out of the wall and secured with a pad lock.

"I'm going to have to shoot the lock".  He said finally.

"Shoot it?  Can't you pick it?"  She asked looking at Mamoru anxiously.  

"Yeah".  Mamoru said as he once again examined the lock.

"But, Emily broke the lock's key in its keyhole.  I guess she knew I might try to pick it."  

Mamoru eyed the lock warily.  He really had underestimated Emily.  He just hoped Emily didn't guess he would arrive earlier than she had told him to.  He pulled his 9mm out of his coat pocket.

"After I do this we will have to move quickly".  He said.

Usagi nodded in understanding.  She knew there was a good chance that Emily would hear the shot.

He drew the gun close to the lock and readied the trigger.  Usagi closed her eyes in anticipation.  The blast seemed to vibrate throughout the room.  Usagi ears were ringing painfully but luckily the lock broke with one shot.  She jumped up as quickly as she could and Mamoru helped her free her wrist from the chain's hold.

She felt wobbly and grasped Mamoru's arm for balance.

"Are you ok?"  He asked looking down at her concerned.  He wanted to hold her, kiss her but knew they didn't have time.  Even in the situation they were in, Mamoru could honestly say he was happy just to be around her.

"Yeah, it's an after effect of the drug.  I'm fine, really."  Usagi said noticing his concern.  He smiled softly, a heart-melting smile.  Usagi could certainly feel her heart thawing and again she wondered had she judged him too harshly.  Now was not the time for such thoughts though.  She knew that even as she and Mamoru made their way to the door.

The door was so close; they were so close, that was until Usagi tripped.  She would have fell if Mamoru hadn't turned to catch her.  He wrapped his arms around her.  Usagi's face was buried in his chest.  She cursed her weakness, cursed the drug that she had believed to be completely out of her system, and cursed the fucking lights that suddenly, oh too quickly, snapped on.

"Now what do we have here?"  Emily said trying to hide the rage in her voice yet failing miserably.  

She was almost shaking in anger.  Her Mamoru was holding that whore with a hell of a lot more care than he had ever held her.  Mamoru released Usagi and they both faced the crazed woman.

Emily pointed her gun at the couple, trying to still her shaking hand.  

_It's ok.  _

She thought to herself.  _That bitch will be dead soon enough and Mamoru will be mine, as he should be._

"Drop your gun, Mamoru.  Kick it to me".  Emily said, noticing the 9 Mamoru held at his side.  

"Now!"  She shouted shaking the gun menacingly.  

Mamoru reluctantly did as she asked.  He had no choice.  Emily would have a bullet in his head before he could even raise his gun.  He knew the woman was an excellent shot, having been to the firing range with her on several occasions.  

She smirked eyeing her two prisoners.  Mamoru looked pissed, highly, as mad as she had ever seen him.  Usagi's expression was blank, unreadable.

"Let us go, Emily.  This is ridiculous."  Mamoru said glaring at the woman.

"Damn, Mamoru, if looks could kill. Sorry, I can't let you go, not after how hard I've worked to get you here".  

She smirked, and Mamoru wanted, for the first time in his adult life, to strike a woman.

"Move away from her.  Get away from that bitch".

"No".  Mamoru said stepping even closer to Usagi.

"Mamoru, it's ok.  We'd better do as she says".  Usagi said easing away from Mamoru.  She had noticed the way Emily's eyes wildly flicked back and forth between the two of them.  She had no doubt that the woman would shoot them both though she knew Mamoru had a better chance of getting out alive.

"Now that's better".  Emily said waving the gun toward Mamoru then toward Usagi, never staying on the other too long.  Usagi and Mamoru now stood an arms length apart, not far, but not nearly as close as they was.

"I really hate to do this but it's the only way.  You understand that don't you.  It's the only way I can have you Mamoru".  She said wanting Mamoru to understand her actions.

"You don't have to do this.  You don't need me. I can't give you what you deserve.  You're a beautiful woman.  You can easily find someone else, someone who will treat you right."  Mamoru said, trying to get through to her, but somehow knowing it was of no use.  

"You will, Mamoru.  You will treat me right.  You will love me.  But you can't not as long as she's here".

Emily said pointing the gun at Usagi as if to clarify her statement.

Usagi said nothing, knowing anything she said would only make things worse. 

"I don't love you.  I will never love you.  Why can't you get that through you thick head?  I didn't love you before Usagi came.  And I definitely will never love you if you hurt Usagi and my baby."  Mamoru said his patience wearing thin.  He glared angrily at Emily, angry that she would try to force him to feel for her, and, more importantly, angry that she would attempt to hurt the only woman in the world that he did love.  The woman that was pregnant with his child and that he was at the moment powerless to protect.

Emily's eyes widened at his statements, her heart seemed to break at each word.  Her twisted mind couldn't believe it.  This was not supposed to happen, was not the way she planned it. 

Not at all the way she had planned it.

He couldn't be telling the truth, she rationalized.  Somehow, someway, Usagi had brainwashed him.  He loved her; he just couldn't admit it right now.  He broke it off with Beryl for her, now all she had to do was to get rid of Usagi, just one bullet will do it.  She smiled softly, lovingly at Mamoru, and pulled the trigger.  The bullet exploded from the gun and headed with fatal precision toward Usagi.

Usagi's eyes widened.  She felt her adrenaline pumping overtime.  The bullet seemed to fly in slow motion but she couldn't seem to get her legs to move fast enough to escape it.  Felt as though she was walking in molasses.  She heard Mamoru shout her name and closed her eyes.  Oh how many regrets she had now, now that death was upon her.  She would never graduate college.  Never hold her child, feel the joys of motherhood.  Never tell Mamoru how she felt about him.  Kami, she just realized she loved him; she actually loved a man she thought she detested.  Perhaps she knew it all along; Mamoru had long ago captured her heart with the first kiss.  It was so sad, so utterly unfair, to find love only to lose it in death.  She waited to feel the pain of the bullet's penetration, waited to feel the clammy hand of fatality.  Instead she felt strong arms surround her and heard a familiar grunt escape soft lips.  She opened her eyes to find Mamoru gazing down at her.  His arms draped gently around her waist, a serene smile gracing his mouth.

"Mamoru?"  She whispered wondering how he had managed to save her and pull them both from the hands of death.  Yet she was not to ask him, as he was not to tell her.  Instead he fell backwards, almost taking her down with him, hitting the ground with a sickening thug.  Usagi sat down beside him in shock, not believing, or not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

She even ignored the loud screaming taking place in the background and the loud gun shot that followed it.  Nothing matter, even the other body that hit the ground, as Mamoru had, falling not too far from them.  None of that mattered or even existed for Usagi now.  She gently placed Mamoru's head in her lap, brushed his inky hair away from his eyes.  He looked up at her; for once his expression was unguarded.  Mamoru felt his life seeping away, even as his blood stained the ground from the wound in his back.

"I love you".  He whispered closing his eyes for perhaps the final time.

"I love you too".  She said in earnest tears streaming down her cheeks.  It should have been her.  It should be her laying there dieing, not Mamoru.  Usagi carefully kissed his lips, tasting his metallic blood on them and sat up to wipe her tears, only for more to fall.  

"No."  She muttered as if that along, that simple command, could keep Mamoru from leaving her.  She heard a wailing coming from outside, a wailing that her clouded mind assessed must have come from police cars.  It seemed as though Mamoru called the police before he left his office, but it's just like them to show up after everything is over.  After there's nothing left to save.

"Usagi looked down at the man she held in her arms expecting him to open his eyes any moment, to give her that heart-melting smile, or even that irritating smirk. 

"NO!"  She yelled all of her anguish flowing into that one word.  Voices called out to her, people rushed about her.  Yet she noticed nothing.

Her love was gone.  That was all she noticed.

That was all that mattered.

Ok guys before you start the death threats, I'm writing an epilogue.  The epilogue will be out soon.  I repeat the story is not over; the epilogue will be out soon.  

REVIEW!!!   


	15. Epilogue

Ok, people this is it.  The epilogue.  The end of a fic over a year in the making.  Anyway, can't say I won't miss it but I'm glad that I'm finally through.  I hope this ending comes to most of your likings, though I know you can't please everyone.

Insert Standard Disclaimer:

Epilogue

***

Usagi screamed as another wave of pain hit her.  She briefly wondered if it was possible that her child was intentionally hurting her, perhaps blaming her for the absence of its' father.  All in all, Usagi was in serious pain and highly doubted that she would ever have another child.  She supposed it was her own fault though.  She chose to have a natural birth, even though Makoto had tried to talk her out of it.  

"One more push."  The doctor said irritating her to no end.  Usagi wished her feet were free of those damned stirrups so that she could kick the good doctor in the head.  He had said the same thing 30 minutes ago.  She pushed again, as instructed feeling another wave of pain hit her.  Yet she fought against it clutching tightly to the hand that held onto hers', finding a sort of morbid comfort as that person too moaned in pain.  

The pain subsided, almost as a calm before the storm trying to lull one into thinking it was peaceful.  Usagi was unwilling to fall for that trick again, having learned from experience that the pain would return just as abruptly as it had been doing for the last ten hours.  

A baby's cry filled the room, so loudly announcing it's presence to the world.  Usagi lay there wondering what the commotion was, until her clouded mind finally clicked onto the fact that the cry, that vicarious noise belonged to none other than her child, her new little baby.

"It's a boy".  The doctor said handing her the little bundle after the nurse cleaned him.

Usagi looked down into the baby's dark blue eyes, just like Mamoru's, thinking that he had to be the most beautiful baby boy she had ever seen.  But then again, she was a little biased on the issue.  His small head was covered with dark grey curly hair, which Usagi suspected would only become darker as he aged.  

"Wow, Usa.  He's going to be a carbon copy of his dad".  Rei said looking down at her new little cousin.  Usagi smiled tiredly up at Rei, glad that her cousin had chosen to stay by her side, when the others in the waiting room had long deserted her.  Usagi understood why Minako chose not to stay in the delivery room though, knowing that she was expecting her own child soon and probably was already frightened enough from the impending birth.  Ami said OB made her nauseous so she really didn't want to witness a live birth, being that she was going to be a brain surgeon anyway.  Makoto said she still had nightmares from her own labor experience.  And the guys pretty much ran when her first labor pain hit her.  So Rei had to step up to the plate, saying that someone had to stay in the delivery room since Mamoru wasn't there to do so himself.

"I know.  He'll probably be a heart breaker".  Usagi said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Thanks for staying with me, Rei.  I'm really going to get the others for deserting me.  I mean I expected this from Mal-tachi but the girls?!"

"Hey, don't be too mad at them, Usa.  I believe you scared everyone off anyway, how you acted."

Usagi blushed remembering some of the things she had said about two hours into her labor.  She had cursed out everyone, especially the guys.  Demanded that Ami get her something for pain, anything, legal or not and promptly cursed Ami out when she didn't follow those orders.  She really had to apologize to her blue haired friend if no one else.

"Yeah, I guess I did kind of fly off the handle.  You'll understand though when it's your turn".  

Rei laughed aloud at that remark.

"Sorry, Usa, but after what I've just seen, I know I'm never having kids."

"So what are you going to name the squirt?"

Usagi thought for a moment.

"I think I'll name him Edymion, after Mamoru and Mal's father".  

"Well, it's time to take the baby to the nursery, Usa".  Doctor Aizou said smiling down at the young mother.  Usagi reluctantly handed the little boy over, already feeling the pain of separation as she watched the nurse and Doctor leave the room.  

"We need to clean up the patient, Ms." A nurse said to Rei.

"Of course, I'm leaving.  I'll be out in the waiting room if you need me, Usa."  

Usagi nodded feeling very sleepy at the moment and let herself drift into darkness, falling asleep before Rei closed the door.

Usagi awoke to the door opening, the light coming from the open door creating shadows in the dark room.  Usagi glanced out her window, whose shades were open and noticed it was dark out.  She briefly wondered how long she had been asleep; it couldn't have been more than an hour.

"Okassan?"  

Usagi wearily looked at the small figure outlined by the light in the doorway.  

"Come in, Seito".  Usagi said motioning the child forward.

The child rushed through the door leaving it partly open.

"Okassan!"  The child exclaimed rushing to the bed.  Usagi smiled as she weakly pulled herself up to a sitting position.  She reached down to pat the child's pink head and wished she could pull her little girl up into the bed with her, but knew she didn't have the strength.

"I missed you, Okassan."  The little girl said smiling brightly up at Usagi, her crimson eyes sparkling with delight.

"Where my brother"?  She asked looking around the still dark room.

"He's in the nursery, Seito."

"Chibi-usa?"  A voice called from the doorway.

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb your Okassan"?  The man said leaning causally against the frame of the door.

"I know Tousan, but she's awake now."  Usagi giggled at her three year olds reasoning, thinking the girl may have looked like her but she acted just like Mamoru.

"Oh so that's funny"?  The man said trying to make his voice sound intimidating yet failing miserably.

"Very".  Usagi replied.

"Sorry, We're late.  Our plane got held over in England for over two hours".  He said walking into the room.  Usagi turned on the bedside lamp, lighting the room, and looked up into the dark blue eyes of her husband.  "That's ok.  I know you tried to get here".

He gently lifted his daughter into his arms and placed her on the bed beside his wife.

"I saw him.  He's handsome, Usako".

Usagi smiled slightly.

"I named him, Edymion."

"I thought you didn't like that name."

"I don't".  She said smirking.  She knew it meant a lot to him though. 

"Mamo-chan, I'm happy you're here".  She said.  Her first born, Chibi-Usa, cuddled up against her.  Mamoru kissed her gently; a smile tugging his lips as his wife once again began to drift into dreamland, this time taking their hyperactive daughter along with her.  He sat down in the chair beside her and took her hand into his larger one.  Mamoru couldn't believe how lucky, no, how truly blessed he was.  He now had a son, a small wonder who except for the hair looked exactly like him.  He had a great life with a loving wife and a beautiful daughter.  He briefly thought of that night four years ago, when he had almost died.  He frowned slightly as he thought of the maniacal Emily and his club 'The Silver Rose'.  So much has changed for him since then.  After he awoke in the hospital several days after the shooting, Usagi was right by his side.  He came to find out that she rarely left him and that only made him love her more.  Their relationship in the beginning was nowhere near easy.  Usagi still had trouble trusting him, but eventually he won her trust, as he already had her heart.  They were married six months later, with only close friends and relatives there to witness their vows.    Surprisingly enough, Mal married Minako.  They are expecting their first child soon.  As for Jed, he's still as rowdy as ever, claiming he will never settle down, will always be a player.  Yet Mamoru knew better, especially since everyone knew the blond player was practically obsessed with Rei.  And even though Rei seemed to hate Jed, as much as ever, Mamoru had a feeling that something was going on between those two.  Jed's little sister, Ami, is still engaged to Zack, both wanting to finish med school before marrying.  As for Makoto and Neph, they are now like part of the family.  Makoto finished college and now works with her husband at their restaurant, which is now more of a franchise, since they own several restaurants throughout Tokyo.  Mamoru smiled as he glanced at his wife's wrist, a tattoo of a silver rose standing out against her creamy white skin.  He still couldn't believe that she went through with getting a tattoo, after he dared her to on their honeymoon.  Why she had chose that one in particular, he would never know.  Well perhaps he did have an idea, since had it not been for the _Silver Rose_, they would have never met, would never have fell in love.  That club would always hold a special place in his heart because it brought him Usagi, but he couldn't help but feel happy that it was destroyed in that 'mysterious' explosion.  He really would have to thank Beryl for that one day.  He and his brother had other businesses and neither one of them missed their only strip club.  Jed had opened his own, which is doing pretty well.  On the whole, the _Silver Rose_ had benefited them all.

"I forgot my purse".  Rei said as she quietly entered the room.  Mamoru smiled at the dark haired woman, happy that they had finally made amends.

"When did you get back?"  She whispered noticing that Usagi and Chibi-Usa where both asleep.

"A little while ago".  

"Rei?"  Jed said sticking his head into the room.

He blushed when he noticed Mamoru was in the room also.

"Hey, Mamoru, didn't know you was back".  He said quickly.

"Apparently".

Rei glared at the man in the doorway.  If looks could kill, they would certainly be burying Jed.

She grabbed her purse.

"I'll see you later, Mamoru".  She said pointedly ignoring Jed as she pushed past him.

"Glad you're back, man".  He said over his shoulder as he followed behind the fire sprite.

Mamoru chuckled, like stated before, he knew there was something going on between those two.

"What are you laughing at, honey?"  Usagi said glancing at her husband sleepily. 

"Nothing, Usako.  I just wish that bed was bigger, so I could climb in with you". 

Usagi smirked.

"That chair reclines".  She said indicating the uncomfortable looking chair he was currently occupying.

"Someone's hungry".  The nurse said as she walked in carrying baby Edymion.

She handed Mamoru his son and helped Usagi sit up in the bed.

Mamoru gently handed Usagi their son, his eyes widened as she opened her shirt, taking out a swollen breast.  As his son fed, he couldn't help but feel envious.  

"See something you like?"  Usagi asked smiling seductively.  

"Constantly".  

"Have I told you I love you today".  Mamoru asked looking into his wife's sky blue eyes.

"No".  She replied playing along.

"I don't think you have".

"I love you today, tomorrow, forever".  

"I love you too, Mamo-chan".

"Always".

As Mamoru watched his wife feed their son, their daughter still pressed against her side fast asleep, he knew he now had all he would ever need.  He now had what he always wanted, what was taken away from him a long time ago when his parents died in that fatal car wreck, a family, a complete loving family.

Well that's it.  Hope you enjoyed this fic, as much as I've enjoyed writing it.  Review!!!

BTW:  I've actually had this chapter saved on my computer for over a month but I lost the Internet, so I haven't been able to update.  Fortunately, I've gotten it back, new service provider and everything so I'm updating most of my fics.  

SYNPOSIS:  BLOOD ROSE (SILVER ROSE SPIN OFF)

Rei and Jed are just playing around on the down low.  Nothing serious, just casual sex, no feelings, no one gets hurt. But what happens when Jed gets in further than he wanted to, and who's sending him death threats?  Jed knows he's obsessed with Rei, but can obsession lead to love, or will it eventually lead to the grave? 

What do you guys think?  Should I continue?  


End file.
